Only lovers left alive
by Leolaws
Summary: She just knew that the path of war and destruction left her empty once, and it wouldn't give her happiness the second time around. So what now? Give up on love? Close her heart forever, except for her beautiful little prince? Yes, that seemed good enough. She'll make herself cold. Not bad, not evil, just cold. Rated M for mature themes (just being cautious). Slow burn SQ; future HB
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Here's my first fanfic, so bear with me please?**** I'll do my best honouring all those marvellous characters.  
><strong>

**Anyway, English isn't my first language, so please forget any mistakes. **

**Many thanks to my beta-reader, MiniRyn. She's awesome (if you read non-sense it's her fault). **

**Disclaimer: I DUNNOT own neither OUaT nor Harry Potter. Merely have fun with their creations. None profit stuff. I swear. **

**Enjoy! **

**EDIT : Changed the meanwhile thing, doesn't make any sense if it happens at the same time. (My beta is to blame, obviously).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

It was the end, and they all knew it. The Good or the Bad, one side was set to win. Which one? Well, the side that underestimated the other. Power is overrated. In the end, the more foolish looses, not the weaker.

In most point of views, the Dark Lord was the most powerful. He was the strongest. He had a better army, he had better followers; it was logical to bet on his victory. That is, if he weren't so sure he would win. He'd been careless, foolish, thinking he was safe because of all the horcruxes. He gave up his soul to live longer, his humanity, his body, and in the end, still, it wouldn't be enough. Because he was crazy enough to believe _they_ would never succeed in finding all of them, and even less destroying all of them.

But they did. They did it once, twice, and they did it again. The trickier was Harry, of course. And to know he was to die, Severus had to die. Silly, silly, you must feel when all truths came crumbling down and you're left with the bitter truth, the one you wish wasn't true. But it was, and so Harry died.

At least, the Dark Lord believed he died. He killed him; not knowing he destroyed the horcrux. Nobody knew, really, except Harry himself; and so nobody expected him to get up and start fighting.

It's how the end began, the Dark Lord so mad, and Harry trying to destroy him once and for all. But, sure, sure, before that, Nagini had to die. That's what Hermione and Ron did. It was hard, of course it was, that snake was not one to die easily. But finally, oh finally, it lost its head, and Voldemort was finally vulnerable; finally killable. And killed he was.

But there were other fights. Others tried to live, or die, kill or be killed. The crazy laughter ringing within the castle, a spell cast at little Ginny: wrong thing to do, really. The mother, insufferable ginger woman, fought back. She was surprised, at first, at the strength of the spells she attacked her with. Never underestimate love. But could the lunatic even love? Doubtful, at least, for everyone who didn't _know_ her. Those who did left before the battle, or died, and she was lost within herself, her humanity forever forgotten. She fought back, and she laughed, oh god how she laughed. Crazy 'till the end, make them believe. It's all about appearances, isn't it? She was the soulless woman _they_ created and she will give them the show they wanted to see.

It was always easier to pretend being something you're not. It's easier to meet someone's exceptions if you stop being yourself, if you play a role. And she was good at that. They all fell for it. They didn't see the broken woman behind the crazy laugh, they didn't see how much her soul had been violated and the miracle it was for her to keep standing. She fooled them, again and again; she fooled her Lord, her enemies.

She didn't regret a thing. Well, almost. She did regret one thing. She thought of that afternoon, when she had the Granger girl screaming beneath her. She thought how crazy and cruel she must have seemed. She couldn't do anything else, though; the sight of the sword caused her to panic. She'd been afraid they found the cup, as well; she'd been afraid they'd find a way to bring down her Lord. He was the very reason she could act like that; he was her alibi. He offered her a loop-hole. She could hide forever who she really was with him; bury her true self beneath layers of cruelty, of craziness, of blood thirst. Still, she now wished she didn't act out on her; she wished she hadn't torture her like that. Deep down, she had hoped that they'd found a way to kill the Dark Lord; that they would set her free, at last.

She had settled for a fake life, but it was weighing-down on her. Azkaban had hurt her like she never thought possible, fracturing her soul just a little bit more. She wanted it all to stop, she wanted freedom, and if that liberty came with death, then so be it. She would welcome it with opened arms.

The ginger woman was strong, that she couldn't deny any longer. She didn't see it coming. She was surprised, then again, and stepped back, spell after spell. It was the end of her, she knew it; and surprisingly enough, she welcomed it. She wanted it all to be quiet, at last; she wanted to close her eyes and finally rest in peace. She wanted it all to end. Make her soul stop aching so much, make her soul stop cracking, make her soul stop breaking.

She was surprised by a sudden spell, cast with a force she could not block anymore. She was tired, so tired. She wanted to laugh, one last time. It was over; she was free. Finally free.

They celebrated. The bitch was dead, along with her dreadful master. Many had died along with them, yes; still, the monsters disappeared from the surface of the earth, and it was all that mattered.

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

Love was torn away from her, again; and by the same insufferable awful person. First, it was her beloved son, driven away from her by his _birthmother_; and now, it was her second chance, her _soul mate_, she took. All because she couldn't understand the simplest law: every action had consequences. And she didn't only mean that her stupid little saviour act had destroyed what she thought was her only chance at happiness, no; what she meant was that the blond woman could have forever altered the future. What if Marianne was to die, no matter what? What if her living had prevented other necessary deaths, or survivals, for that matter?

No, the insufferable little _saviour_, as her bloody mother before her, could not think further than the immediate future. Yes, sure, she saved yet another live; congratulations! Yes, of course, she helped somebody escape the wrath of the Evil Queen. Was it worth it? For her it was, of course, ruining happiness in order to save a life.

But it was always the same person that suffered the decisions, and that person was getting tired of it all. Tired of having her happiness ripped from her time and time again, for the better good. She didn't care about the better good. Call her selfish all you want, but after a lifetime of being manipulated to do others evil deeds, she wanted selfish.

She tried to be better for her son, she tried to do better for herself, as well; but did she get recognition? No, of course not. Meanwhile, the insufferable little imp got his marriage with the bookworm, his happy ending. She didn't. As usual.

She wanted to end this. End her misfortune. She wanted to go back in time, back before Robin recognized his _wife_ … Oh, how much it hurt to even think about that. His wife was back, the mother of Roland, the child she had come to like as much as her own. Sweet little Roland. Of course, in her right mind, deep down, she _knew_ it was best.

_Love is weakness_. Her mother's mantra; forever ringing in her ears. She was right, oh so right. She tried to open her heart, she tried to let herself love again, and look what happened. She was out in the street, heart broken, like so many times before. She didn't ask for much, though, she thought. All she wanted was to be loved, finally. To have someone who loved her no matter what, no matter who she was and what she did. She wanted someone she could trust. She wanted someone who would use her.

That hope seemed doomed, now. The bell of Granny's ringing behind her, and she knew it was her, the one who ruined everything, over and over again. She turned, and snapped at her, like usual. How dared she? How dared she tell her she saved the peasant because the monster that was the Evil Queen was going to kill her? Maybe she had a good reason to do it. Of course she didn't, she was a monster, she killed because she could. Still, the blond girl didn't have to know that.

She snapped, and snapped, and because she still couldn't understand she needed to back off, she left; going back to that big awfully silent mansion. Her son was at the party, like always, having fun with his _family_. But she was her family too, wasn't she? She broke the curse with true love's kiss, that had to mean something, didn't it? She sighed. None of that mattered, now.

She felt lonely, like she never did before. She'd thought it was it. Robin would be her salvation; he would be her significant other. How wrong she'd been, as usual. She wasn't meant for happiness: that much was clear now. So why even bother? Why try and be good when in the end, she'd end up screwed other by the _Charmings_. Insufferable people. Insects. She'd be better off killing them all. Yes, that's what she should do. Playing nice didn't help in the slightest; she would take her happiness by force. So what if she killed people? So what if, again, she would bury her grief behind unbreakable walls?

So what if she lost her humanity once again …

Deep down though, she knew she couldn't do that. She just knew that the path of war and destruction left her empty once, and it wouldn't give her happiness the second time around. So what now? Give up on love? Close her heart forever, except for her beautiful little prince? Yes, that seemed good enough. She'll make herself cold. Not bad, not evil, just cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Like ? Hit the button ;) More coming in the next few days.<strong>


	2. Chapter I

**So, at first I didn't want to start here, but I guess it works better. **

**English still not my first language, please forgive any mistake. **

**Just a little recap, story happens just after Emma's return from the past, bringing back the lovely *cough* Marianne with her. (And I say Marianne because being French I do not like translating names. Who cares Robin Hood is actually British). **

**Many thanks to my beta-reader, MiniRyn. She's awesome (if you read non-sense it's her fault). **

**Disclaimer: I DUNNOT own neither OUaT nor Harry Potter. Merely have fun with their creations. None profit stuff. I swear. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter I.<p>

She sat beneath her apple tree. It always seemed even to comfort her. Well, nearly enough. What would have been enough were Daniel's arms, but that was too dangerous thinking, she didn't want to go there. She couldn't even start to compare what she have had with Daniel; with what she had with Robin. She didn't have anything with Robin really. They kissed a few times, sure. They almost dated. She gave him her heart, and he gave it away, in order to save his son, alright, but still. This was nothing like Daniel. Daniel had loved her, and she had loved him; and nothing will ever change that. She didn't have the time to fall in love with Robin. Sure, her heart ached like crazy, but it was more because of what could have been instead of what really was. She wasn't mad because Emma ruined her chance at having a soul mate, she was mad because she didn't even had the chance to see where it was going. But it was too late, anyway, he had his wife back, the mother of his child, and it was all that mattered.

She sighed, deeply. She wanted to do something, anything, just to make the pain stop. It wasn't as bad as when she'd lost her son to the curse, but still, she wanted to go numb. Or feel something else but despair and sadness, for that matter. She'd rather feel anger, rage, but she couldn't even master that. She was tired, oh so tired, of everything. Of trying and getting nothing in return, of trying to change and yet be screwed over another time. She was tired of opening her heart just to have it broken once again. She was tired to feel anything, really; she'd rather go to sleep. Well; she'd almost did that, the last time, and Robin … Robin was the one trying to stop her. Who would do that now? Her son? He was having too much fun with her mother being in the book. That bloody book. It was her doom, first it took away her son, making him hate her, and now it was taking her only chance at happiness as well.

She wondered who the hell was so mad at her that she could not be happy for at least a minute. Of course, some of that was because she didn't let herself be happy. Can you blame her? After having every single joy in her life ripped away at any given time, it's hard to have faith in the world. But she tried, lately, she really tried. Did that mean nothing at all? Seemed like it didn't. And she was tired of trying, and she just wanted to stop everything now. It wouldn't be hard. Who would miss her? Robin? He had his wife. Henry? Yes, maybe Henry. If he really did he would wake her up. Then she'd know, know there is only him; and she would give up on everything else in a second.

Distractedly, carelessly even, she manipulated the little pin she made so many weeks ago in the Enchanted Forest. The fight with her sister had made her live, made her fight, struggle, but now there was no one left to bring the spirit back. Why bother, anyway. She would see everyday her soul mate with that peasant, and her heart would continue cracking just a little bit more. She just needed to stop it, before it became even more unbearable. Just a little pinch, get the needle inside her skin, and she would be left alone, with only her regrets to haunt her. She didn't want that, really, but maybe she deserved it; maybe that was what was waiting for her all along. Just a … little ... pinch.

"Regina, I …" The voice came from the edge of her backyard, and the former Queen made the needle instantly disappear. She scowled. Who interrupted her, again? "I saw what happened at the … at the diner." The voice was hesitant, and lost in the shadows.

The brunette sighed heavily, and turned her head towards the nuisance, biting the inside of her cheek. No need to get murderous now, it's not like it would do her any favours. "And what happened, I wonder?" She kept her tone neutral, despite the great despair her words had created, again.

"Well, Emma-" The older woman hissed at the words, and turned her head away.

"Try to be a good dog, go back to your masters." She replied, voice biting. The werewolf flinched, considering doing just that indeed.

"What was that in your hand?" She asked, nonetheless. She stepped forward, getting in the deem light of the moon.

"None of your business." Came the curt reply, though lacking its previous bite. She sighed once again, folding her hands neatly on her lap. "Please go away, Miss Lucas."

The younger woman didn't, and took another step, getting closer of the tree. "I can't do that, see, I came here to steal one of those apples, I can't leave before I do." She tried, a small smile gracing her lips. For once, the former Mayor was glad for the change of subject, and she turned once again, settling her stare into those intense brow eyes. Too intense, perhaps.

"So it's you who's been depriving me of my fruits." She said quietly, though a small smile of her own appeared on her painted lips.

The other girl just nodded, and finally settled next to the older woman, sitting on the edge of the bench. She was afraid to overstep a little, knowing the Queen's temper, but she didn't want to leave her alone; not again. God knew how bad it all went last time. "She's an idiot, you know."

Regina didn't ask who; she just knew. She knew, and that made her shudder. An idiot who cost her everything; again. "Why are you here, Ruby?" She wondered, looking at her with curiosity. For once, she called her by her name, and that made Red beam, just for a second. Her name sounded nice in those lips.

"I didn't want you to be alone." She replied with a small voice, afraid of her admittance. She could already see the other woman's walls closing, getting back up faster than she thought possible. The Queen stiffened next to her, but didn't answer. "I … I'm sorry."

"What for?" Her voice was as neutral as ever, because she didn't want to care. She wanted the werewolf to go, to leave her alone in her misery. She wasn't use to someone caring. Since when did the werewolf care, anyway? Wasn't she Snow's best friend?

"I don't know. Everything. I'm sorry about what happened to you, about people letting you down over and over again." She blurted, stopping perhaps a little to late. Next to her, the woman rose to her feet, angry, staring down on her, jaws clenched.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, wolf." She spoke coldly, already taking a step back.

"No, you're right, I don't. It doesn't mean … It doesn't mean I don't … care." She said it, she said the word, and she didn't even know why. She hated the woman. She tracked her best friend for years, trying to kill her. How could she care?

The former Mayor was paralysed. She was staring at Ruby, or gaping at her, and she bit the inside of her cheek once again. She couldn't care. She was lying, of course she was. She just couldn't care. Nobody cared about her, ever. Daniel did, and he died. Her father, as coward as he was, did, but she killed him. No one cared. "Goodnight, Miss Lucas." It was too much, and she couldn't handle it, so she bolted. Her legs couldn't carry her fast enough, and soon she was in her house, closing the back door behind her — not that she thought Ruby would follow her. She walked up the stares in a daze, and got to her room, undressing. She didn't even care about folding the cloths, letting them fall ungracefully on the floor. She slipped under the covers, and forcing her mind blank, was fast asleep.

The werewolf stayed in the backyard for a long time, after she'd left. She watched every light got out one after the other. She watched as the moon was setting. She watched as the sun appeared, and the stars faded in the sky. She watched until she finally couldn't anymore, and so she got up, and changed. She needed to run, she needed to forget the despair she had seen in the other woman's eyes, the pain, the heartbreak. That's when she realized she cared, when she saw the whirlwind of emotions in those beautiful brown eyes. She realized she didn't want the former Queen to feel like this ever again. She wanted to protect her, though she didn't quite understand why. Like it mattered. She'd be there for her, whether she wanted it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Like ? Hit the button ;) More coming soon. <strong>


	3. Chapter II

**Hey guys ! **

**So, same as usual, not English, etc. **

**My beta didn't read this one 'cause she's lazy so any mistakes are basically her fault (by default mine, but I mean she chose not to read so ...) **

**Disclaimer : Do not own OUaT and HP, alas. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter II.<p>

Last night was somewhat surreal for her. She remembered everything, though it seemed like it wasn't her who lived it. She remembered it like a story one might have told her. She didn't like it. She didn't understand why the wolf had been there, or why she offered her company. More than anything, she didn't get how she could possibly care … for her. It was hard for her to fathom such a thing. She was a monster, she had killed so many people, tortured so many others. She was not worthy of someone caring for her. And yet, the brunette sat beneath her window all night. She had woken up a few hours later, and had watched her through the drapes, until she'd left. Then she'd stayed a little while longer, watching the sun rising behind the forest. She was tired, physically exhausted, but she couldn't just go back to bed. So she got up, and went through her morning routine. She showered, for a long time, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. For once, her mind was completely empty, and she was glad for it. She wanted to think no longer, she just wanted to live in that same daze she had experienced the night before.

She got dressed rather quickly. She didn't want to put on the same old cloths again, but she needed to play her part. She knew a lot about that too, playing the part people wanted from her. It was easier to be what they wanted her to be, even though she didn't want to admit it. Pretending had its perks, after all. The hardest part of this morning's routine was the make-up. Her face was scary white, and contrasted a lot with the dark circles under her eyes. It had only been a night since Emma's betrayal, but she felt like she hadn't slept for weeks. She wasn't used to so much misery at the time anymore, she thought those days would be behind her forever. How wrong she'd been.

Her phone ringed, and she picked it up, half-satisfied of what she succeeded with her face. It will have to do. She looked at the text, and couldn't help but smile. Her little prince. 'Breakfast at the diner?' he asked, and she was quick to answer yes, forgetting all about her midnight meeting with the waitress, or the disaster that had occurred there last night. She loved her son more than anything, and if seeing him meant going back to the place of her humiliation, then she'd do it, over and over again. He was her pride and joy. She stepped into her heels, her favourite black suede pumps, and was out of the mansion the next second.

Of the things she liked most in this world, was driving. If at first, it panicked her to no end, now that she got the hang of it, she loved it. She was quick to buy a stick car, wanting to master another challenge. She found that it was easier. Driving was a lot like riding, she supposed. You had to listen to the car just as much as you had to listen to the horse. Driving cleared her head, just like riding did; without the painful memories that came along with it. Yes, she liked driving, and sometimes, when she was bored of it all, she took the wheel, and drove for hours. She loved her Benz, so reactive, so powerful. It was extremely pleasant. Satisfying, even.

She parked in front of Granny's. For a second, she stayed behind the wheel, and took a deep breath. The only wish she had was to successfully avoid Robin and his newly-found wife. She could do that. The world didn't hate her that much, did it? She got out of the car, slowly strolling to the other side of the street. Just before pushing the door of Granny's, she looked back, catching a glimpse of curtain, a few stories above her eyes. Doctor Hopper. Maybe she should go there, some time soon. To help her cope. The insect had its perks, she couldn't deny that. But opening up was always so hard to her, and she didn't even know where to start now. She was lost.

Still, she was meeting her son, and she couldn't be any happier about that. She pushed the door, ignored the bell, and searched the booth her son was sitting in. She smiled when she got a glimpsed of him, and went directly towards him, absolutely ignoring everybody else. Her sweet little boy, not so little anymore.

"Henry …" She simply said, looking at him like he was the most perfect thing of earth. And he was. She looked at him with so much devotion even a blind person wouldn't be able to deny the love that radiated from her. While one could doubt she was a nice person, there was no denying she loved more deeply than anybody else. She hated deeply, too.

"Mom! Sit down! Let's order, I'm hungry."

She smiled, and arranged his hair distractedly. He sighed, and battled her hand away, though it didn't bring her down at all. Her little prince.

"Mom, I'm not little anymore." Ah; did she say it out loud? She just smiled again.

"You will always be my little prince." He blushed at that, and she adverted her eyes, finally sensing the presence next to her. She saw the wolf, and frowned, catching a glimpse of that smile that was directed to her. She thought nothing of it, anyway, and just ordered.

"He'll have pancakes, and I'll just have my usual. Thank you."

Ruby just nodded, and walked away. She had wanted to talk to her, but even her knew it wasn't the place to do that. So she settled on doing Regina's coffee.

"So, Mom, about Robin-" The former Mayor frowned once again, stiffening slightly.

"I'd rather not talk about that, Henry." She replied, a little to curtly. Her son looked at her, for some long uncomfortable seconds, but she stood her ground.

"Right. Sorry, Mom. What do you want to talk about then?" She didn't know. She always knew how to talk to her son, but that morning, she hadn't had a clue. Thankfully, Ruby came at that right moment, giving them a plate of pancakes, a hot chocolate — with cinnamon — and black coffee. The werewolf had no idea how the former Mayor was able to drink such a bitter beverage, but who was she to judge.

"So, Henry, your mom tells me you found a new comic."

Regina tried not to look relieved, but they both knew she was glad Ruby had stepped in. Henry eyed them curiously, though.

"I didn't know you too were talking." Simple enough, he couldn't be more right; they were not talking.

"That's cuz it's a secret." The waitress winked at him, placing her tray against her hip. She could already feel Granny's eyes tiring holes through her skull. Ah, so be it.

"Yes, well, we had a casual conversation, that's all." The former Queen felt uncomfortable, and she adverted her eyes once again. Her mind went at her midnight meeting, and though she tried to make her face remain stoic, the conflict was clear in her eyes. Her eyes. Always what gave her away. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Ruby! Back to work!" Came the bark, the grandmother stepping in the kitchen once again. The waitress smiled sheepishly, and turned on her heels, running back to the kitchen.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ruby." Granny said low enough for her to hear, and she just sighed. She didn't have a clue.

"Euh, Mom…" Regina's eyes snapped back to her son, and she arched a brow, watching him stare at the door. She turned, then, and froze, seeing Robin behind it, smiling at his wife, while their son pushed the door. Her blood ran cold, and she just sat there, paralysed, feeling a sudden heartache. She wanted to collapse, to disappear into a hole. She met his eyes, just for a second, but she could feel every betrayal creeping on her heart once again. This had been a mistake. She jolted, feeling a hand on her forearm, and turned to see her son looking at her, concerned.

"What was that?" She asked him, realizing he talked.

"I just asked if you were okay …" He looked all the more concerned, and she wanted to laugh, then. No, she was not okay. Not at all. She didn't see Ruby peering through the kitchen door, to busy trying not to run.

"I'm fine, dear." She tried to smile, but failed. She could smell him, she could hear their laughs, and it made her ache once again. She couldn't do this. She wasn't strong enough. It was one thing to loose a lover to death, it was another to see him parading, proud, with another woman at his arm. NO. She couldn't think like that. He was not Daniel. Daniel was the only one. Forever.

"I'm sorry, darling, I have to …" She sat up immediately, grabbing her purse. She couldn't stay here, she wouldn't do that to herself. She smiled, an heartbroken smile, and bolted, leaving without so much as a look in Robin's direction. She didn't stop when she heard Ruby calling out for her in the street, slamming the car's door behind her. Then, she started the car, and she drove. She drove until the sun was high in the sky. She drove until the tears made it impossible for her to continue. So she stopped, not far from the border. She could always cross, she thought. No, she couldn't loose Henry's memories. Or Daniel's, for that matter. She sighed. What was she going to do?

* * *

><p>Ruby was running through the forest, following Regina's scent. She didn't know why she kept trying, but deep down, she knew she couldn't just give up on her. Too many people did that already, and she didn't want to be one of them too. She wanted to find her, and she wanted to help her get it off her chest. She wanted to be her friend, strangely enough. Sure, she also hoped that thanks to her, the former Queen wouldn't go on a murderous rampage. It was a win-win situation, really. So she ran, ran until her paws hurt, and finally, she saw her, standing way too close from the border. What kind of game was she playing at? Forcing herself to sleep was one thing — she had figured that out sometime through the night before — but loosing all her memories, that just wouldn't do.<p>

She didn't think, she just bounced, scary enough to force Regina to step back. The older woman was startled, she didn't see the wolf approach, but Ruby didn't care, she drew the line there: whether Regina got herself out of her misery, or she'd force her out.

The former Mayor, surprised at first, got angry. She stared down at the wolf, her eyes shooting daggers, and she crossed her arms. No, she couldn't just go around and jump on people. She couldn't go around following her, too.

"What the hell, bloody wolf?" She was getting angrier by the second, and the wolf growled suddenly, showing its fangs; still, the brunette wasn't intimidated at all. "You better stop doing that! I don't mind changing you into an insect, you know." She was serious, it was in her tone. Her eyes flickered purple just for the show. She ached for magic, a little bit. Not that it mattered right now.

The wolf went back to her human form: naked as the day she was born. Regina rolled her eyes, and despite the cold, she took off her coat quickly and threw it to the other woman.

"What do you want now, Miss Lucas?" She wasn't angry anymore, just really really annoyed. Couldn't she be alone for more than a second?

"I told you already, Madame Mayor. I don't want you to be alone." Came the reply, with no hesitation. Regina searched the woman's face for a lie, but saw none, and sighed. She leaned on the hood of her car.

"I'm not the Mayor anymore, Miss Lucas." She said quietly, like it actually mattered. She didn't want to talk about why Ruby was here; she wanted to forget why she was here.

"You scared Henry quite a bit, you know. He wanted to go and punch Robin for hurting you. It was rather cute, actually." The wolf smiled at the memory, though it disappeared when she saw Regina getting even more miserable. She walked to her, biting her lip. "Hey …"

The former Mayor looked up, seeing her standing close. Her façade broke, and she let her see the distress she was in, for a whole second, before wearing her mask once more. "I don't know what to do, Miss Lucas." Came the confession, so low Ruby wouldn't have heard if it wasn't for her great hearing skills.

The wolf bit her lip again, and leaned on the car as well, turning her head to face the brunette. "Well, I suggest that you call me Ruby for now." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. She knew it worked when the Queen wore a smile of her own, though smaller.

"Alright, Miss Lucas." Ruby rolled her eyes at that, but smiled again nonetheless.

"Robin is an idiot for letting you go." She wasn't expecting that, and so she stared at the wolf, for a second too long, before replying.

"He's doing what's right, she's his wife." She replied too fast, seriously, wanting to believe it too. His intentions may be noble, and she may understand it, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. Ruby said nothing, though, and it was already saying too much.

"I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at Emma." She didn't say Miss Swan, and it was enough for Ruby to know there was more to it than the former Mayor wanted to admit. But she wouldn't go there, not now.

"Did she apologize?" She asked, taking advantage of her sudden willingness to learn a little more about the situation.

"Countless times. It doesn't make it any better."

"I really think she didn't mean to, though." The wolf tried, biting her lips a second later, knowing she probably made a mistake. The response was harsh, but lacking its usual bite.

"Of course she didn't mean to, Miss Lucas. She was just stupid enough not to think about the consequences. Just like her mother."

"And just like Snow, she cost you your loved one." Ruby guessed without thinking, figuring that this time, the Queen will send her back to the forest.

"I don't love him."

At first, she thought she didn't hear it right. But she did, and oh that changed everything. If she didn't love him than that meant …

"But she took my chance away, and now she has the handless wonder to keep her busy." She sighed, again. She was accepting the situation, though she didn't want to. But what choice did she have?

Ruby didn't say a thing; though she knew if the blond had kissed the man, she didn't really want to. But her parents were breathing down her neck, and Emma felt she had to do it, to be the daughter they deserved. She was always so afraid of disappointing them.

The former Queen looked at Ruby, surprised by her silence. She welcomed it, really, but she wondered if the woman wasn't freezing to death in her coat, because she wasn't naked, but she was cold nonetheless.

"Miss Lucas, why don't you want me to be alone? Afraid I'll go after your precious friends?" Sarcasm was clear in her voice, but Ruby frowned anyway. There was that, sure, but it wasn't the sole reason.

"I told you already. I care about you." She tried again, despite knowing the woman had fled the last time she did. This time though, she merely scoffed.

"You don't care, you just think you do because you're bored." It was impossible for her to actually believe that someone wanted to be there for her without wanting something in return. "Don't worry, though, I won't go and kill your friends. That wouldn't please Henry."

Ruby had to give it to her; she was good at deflecting subjects with sarcasm. She knew it was a defence mechanism, but still.

"You know it's not true, Regina. Deep down, you know that I really care because of you, and not because I'm afraid you'll try to avenge your …" She stopped, suddenly ill-at-ease. Regina glared at her, jaw clenched.

"Please, do continue Miss Lucas."

"You know what I mean." Came the answer, mumbled, while the werewolf dropped her head like a disappointed dog. It was quite a funny sight, actually.

The silence between them stretched, becoming more awkward by the second. If the former Mayor didn't seem to care, the younger girl couldn't help but fidget, which got on Regina nerves rather quickly.

"Will you stop fidgeting? It's unbecoming for a-" She stopped dead in her tracks, realising she was going to say that sentence her mother had repeated oh so many times before. This caught Ruby's attention, and she looked at Regina expectantly, arching her brows. Regina shrugged in a unlady-like gesture. It worked anyway.

She lost her sight in the woods beyond the border, a sigh escaping her lips. She decided that ignoring Ruby would work the best. She didn't expect the younger woman to continue the conversation, though.

"You shouldn't be too quick to judge people. You should give Emma a chance to explain." She didn't know why she was defending Emma right now; she didn't want to end up burned by a fireball. Regina stiffened next to her, wanting to get mad once again. She didn't have the strength.

"She explained. She wanted to save the girl from me. From the monster I am." Ruby had never heard her go into self-depreciation before, and she was startled.

"You're not a monster." She said, sincere as ever. Regina looked for a lie, but didn't find any. Funny.

"Tell that to everyone in town." Nobody had seen how hard she tried to change, not even Emma, it had seemed. She didn't know why she cared about the other woman's thoughts on the matter. Maybe because the blond was the first person to think of her as Regina, and not the Evil Queen. Deep down, she cherished that.

"You changed, Regina. I see how hard you try. I see how you look at Henry. Someone capable of so much love can't be evil." She so wanted the older woman to believe her. She wanted the Queen to trust her word, to see truth in them, because they were the truth. Regina had changed, for the better.

The former Mayor didn't answer. She was stunned, but kept her emotions at bay. She had no idea. No idea at all. Maybe the waitress cared, in the end. She still found it strange.

She jumped when she saw that a newly naked Ruby gave her back her coat, and took it numbly, wondering how long she had stayed quiet. It was dark, now, the road only illuminated by the moon and the stars.

"Goodnight, your Majesty."

She'd wanted to correct her, she was no Queen anymore, but the wolf was gone a few seconds later, running toward the forest.

"Goodnight, Ruby." She whispered nonetheless, to the moon, and to the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review if you'd like, still much appreciated to have some feedback. Some more coming soon.<strong>


	4. Chapter III

**Hi there! How are you today? ****Weekeeend (a)  
><strong>

**Anyway ! Beta did not read it cause I forgot to send it to her (yes this time I am to blame), still, thinking that it would take her at least two days to read it, I'm putting it online now. So, any mistakes are mine, keep in mind English is not my first language, same old same old.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own OUaT or HP. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter III.<p>

She woke up in the leaves. She wondered a minute, thinking that it was strangely comfortable, knowing the last thing she felt before dying was hard wood and some splinters. Still, she thought it was too comfortable to be a proper afterlife. Someone like her could not go to a nice place; she'd killed way too many people for that. So where exactly was she? She didn't imagine that last spell; it hit her square in the chest. She had to be dead. She wanted to check, though, wanted to open her eyes and see where the hell she was. But she was tired. She could sleep just a little while more, could she not? What was the difference? It was so comfortable anyway; she didn't want it to end.

Maybe she was dreaming. Yes, that had to be it; she was dreaming. All the more reasons not to open her eyes. She knew if she did she would see the awfulness that her life had become; she would be back there, in a world of pain, suffering, and darkness. She didn't want to stay in the darkness anymore. She wanted to run away from her life; she wanted redemption, forgiveness, and a second life. It wasn't asking too much, was it?

She felt like maybe it was. She brought so much pain and so much grief to so many people, why on earth would the world be good to her? Karma was a bitch, and she deserved every punishment, which would most certainly come. She had no right of asking a little bit of sympathy, and she had no right asking for a break. She didn't deserve it, she deserved just as much as pain and distress as the rest of them. She brought this upon herself; she knew it all too well. She thought there was no way for her to ever redeem herself; they couldn't forgive her, ever. And she was well aware of it.

Her mind focused on brown curls, a cute smile, and meaningful eyes. She wished she could have had a glimpse of her before she died, but she hadn't had the chance. Of course, when the Potter boy lay dead in the arms of that semi-giant, she looked at her. She wanted to apologize, say how sorry she was to the younger girl. She couldn't, though, because no matter how much she regretted it, this path had been her only escape. She didn't expect them to understand that, and she found that she didn't really care. But she cared about _her_. In her eyes, for a moment, she let her true self appear, and she watched her. She watched her for what felt like forever, even if it was in fact a few silly seconds. It had been a few seconds of relief, because she wasn't lying anymore; she wasn't pretending; she was just herself. But it couldn't last, and even if she didn't want to, she returned to the monster she had to make them believe she was; and she laughed. The Potter boy was dead. They'd won.

How wrong she'd been, she knew that now. Of course, she thought it hardly mattered anymore. She was dead, or at last, she really hoped she was. She couldn't face the world, she couldn't pretend again; it was way too tiring. She was done.

She fell back asleep, in that so welcomed slumber. She didn't dream, well, she wished she didn't. She kept seeing those eyes, so beautifully heartbroken. She wished she wasn't to blame for this, but she was, oh god she was; she hadn't killed the boy, but it was her fault all the same. She let it happen, she even found joy in it; except it was breaking the little Granger, and though she didn't know why, it made her regret the act.

Her rest was short, and she didn't quite understand why. She was dead, was she not? So why did she feel a wet muzzle against her cheek? She sighed, and moved a little from her so comfortable bed, tried to push away the annoying creature. Let her be, Jesus! She earned this much, at least, no? But the muzzle was restless and kept on bugging her, pushing her face just a little to force her to wake up. She did. She was not happy about it, sure, but she did wake up, in order to push the bloody animal away for good. Her fingers reached her wand, and she straightened up, pointing her piece of wood toward the … wolf?!

She gulped, suddenly trying to get distance between her and the gigantic animal. She'd never seen such a huge beast; and for that matter, she knew there were no wolves in bloody England. Then where the hell was she? Still, she felt magic coming from the animal, and wore her best crazy face then. It was magic, of course it was. A werewolf was it? She would kill it. It didn't quite look like the ones she was accustomed to, but no matter. She didn't have time to think; she couldn't even comprehend how she was still alive. She needed to kill the beast before it had a chance to kill her.

The animal took a step towards her, and her instincts kicked in. She waved her wand, sending a slicing hex at the monster. The thing whined, falling on the ground. She laughed at first, but then frowned. It wasn't like a werewolf to go down that easily. Something wasn't right at all. For a second, she lifted her eyes toward the sky, looking for the full moon. No such thing, alas, and she was entirely lost. It wasn't possible. It simply wasn't! She looked at the beast once more, and frowned more deeply, as it was no longer there. In its place though, she saw a young girl, looking harmless enough, except for the fact that she was a monster just a few seconds ago. Wand at the ready, Bellatrix stepped towards the girl, carefully. She didn't understand what was happened, but she hurt that girl — she could see now the blood flowing from her thigh — and she promised herself she wouldn't do that anymore. Old habits die hard though.

Except she wasn't exactly a girl, she was for and foremost a beast. A beast that could have killed her, that should have killed her, and yet didn't. Something strange was happening, and the crazy woman didn't get it. Why wasn't she dead? Why was there a werewolf in control, and without the moon? She bit her lip, and crouched near the girl, still threatening her with the point of her wand.

"How can you be a werewolf and not try to kill me?" she asked, looking now the younger woman straight in the eye. She was beautiful, there was no denying that; even for a blood monstrosity.

The girl frowned, her hands clenching her thigh in order to stop the blood from flowing too fast out of her. "Why the hell did you attack me?" she answered, getting a little angry. Sure, that must of hurt.

"A monstrosity like you has no right touching a pure-blood!" Bellatrix nearly screamed, getting back on her feet. How dare she, that girl! Didn't she know how she was? She could kill her so easily. She pointed her wand at her again, ready to cast another spell.

"Wait! Please! Don't do that again." The brunette pleaded, her hand shooting up in surrender. "What kind of magic is that, anyway?"

She tried to calm herself. She didn't know where she ended up, she didn't have a clue how that girl was, but she was tired all the same. The pretending had to end, and even if she was scared — that thing still was an enormous wolf — she had to stop. First step to redeem yourself: stop hurting others. She lowered her wand, then, and just fell on her knees on the ground, sighing. She was just so tired.

"Hey, you ok?" The werewolf asks, moving just a little bit closer from the kneeling woman. The wound at her thigh was already closing, thanks to her wolf.

The older woman sighed once again, biting her lip. "Yes … No. I mean … No. I'm not okay." She nearly broke down, raising her head toward the sky once again, her pale skin glowing slightly in the moonlight. She fought back tears. Bellatrix Black didn't cry. "Where is this? Where I am? Why aren't you afraid of me?"

The girl moved closer once again, and put a nearly shacking hand on the other woman's knee. She didn't know who she was, but she was dangerous all the same, and she didn't want to suffer another of those magical things again. No thank you. "You're in Storybrook, Maine. The second curse brought you here?"

Bellatrix dropped her eyes on her, then her hand, and her again. She frowned. Why was she touching her? Was that what comfort looked-like? "Curse? What are you talking about? Why am I in the States?"

The werewolf smiled, then. She wasn't from the curse, that was for sure; how would she now about the US? So … where was she from? "What's your name? I'm Red. But you can call me Ruby." She told her, her smile never wavering.

"Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black."

* * *

><p>Ruby's heart nearly stopped as she heard the name. It was impossible. She heard it wrong, that's what happened. That woman, in front of her, could not be Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix was a character from a book. She didn't exist. She could not exist; there was no way. Absolutely no way. Though, now that she thought about it that would explain the wand. It would also explain the messy dark curls, the crazy look, and the leather corset. But no. Nope. This woman wasn't Bellatrix Black. She was dreaming, simple as that. Or she'd hit her head really hard. Hell … When she's gonna tell Emma she meet Bellatrix Black! No, she couldn't think like that, she just couldn't. This was <em>not<em> Bellatrix. The crazy Bellatrix. The one that killed Sirius Black, her own cousin, and then Nymphodaria, her niece.

Well … Deep down, she just knew it was she. Of course. How could it not? For this world, Ruby and her follows were Disney movies' characters, so why not a real Bellatrix. It was dangerous, though, to set a lunatic loose on Storybrook. If that woman were anything like the books then … They would have a problem. A big problem. An Evil Queen-like problem. Especially now that she witnessed first hand the older woman had magic, and powerful magic. A few words and you'd be dead. She thought a second of that passage of the book where the students have to levitate a feather, and she laughed. Bad thing to do.

The girl had the nerve to laugh. Her name used to create fear, not laughter. Had she become a joke? She twitched, her fingers tensing around her wand. She wanted to make her hurt. She nearly said the words, nearly; but she couldn't, that wasn't who she was; that was who they made her be. She wouldn't be like that anymore. But old habits die hard, and she wanted oh so desperately use the cruciatus curse. Still, she needed her to answer her questions, and help up grasp how it was she ended up in Storybrook, Maine. So she tried to calm her nerves, breathed deeply, and put her wand safely against her thigh. It would be easier to fight against if she didn't have the thing right in her hands.

"My name is funny, then." She couldn't help but say, placing her piercing eyes on the younger girl. The brunette stopped laughing immediately, seemingly remembering her place. Good. She'd still got it.

"Yes, I mean n-no! No. Not funny." Ruby stumbled a little bit, loosing all confidence. Just like in the books, she thought. So intimidating. "It's just, you remind me of someone, is all."

The witch arched her brow, not buying it for a second. Something was off with that girl, she could tell. "Sure. Now tell me, girl, why is there a werewolf abomination in the US? How is it you're not controlled by the Ministry?"

She looked positively curious, and Ruby had to fight a chuckle. She had to play the game, obviously. She saw that little gesture with the wand earlier, and she didn't want to know if the cruciatus curse hurt that much. That just wouldn't do. "Well the Ministry has no business with this town." She coughed away her discomfort, and continued. "Eumh, maybe you should come with me, back into town. You could use a … a shower." She wrinkled her nose, and Bellatrix frowned again. She should kill the insolent creature. She was a pure-blood. She was Bellatrix. How dared she talk to her like she was a commoner, a blood traitor, a mudblood!

"Careful girl, I have no problem hexing you again." Her tone was threatening, and she advanced slightly forward just to make her point. Truth was, she was exhausted, and she would kill for a bloody bath. She was not going to admit that, though. "Is it far away, that town?"

Ruby settled for a simple shake of head, and rose to her feet, offering her hand to Bellatrix. She knew everything she did near that woman was risky, but she was not going to change who she was.

The older woman stared at the hand for too many seconds and finally accepted the offered fingers, raising with as much elegance as she could master. She stumbled a little on her feet, than, and grumbled a curse, the werewolf catching her waist to stop her fall. The British woman clearly underestimated who tired she was. "L-Let go of me, filthy werewolf!" She tried to scream, but her voice came out broken and hoarse. Still, the younger girl knew better than to hold on to her, and so she let go. She turned on her heels, and casually strolled into the forest, sure the crazy woman would follow her.

After a few seconds at staring very darkly at the werewolf, Bellatrix shook it off, and went after her. She never despised her heels as much as she did now. She would stumble every other second, and curse, and sigh. Death was supposed to be more relaxing, not challenging. None on this made sense. Still, that girl seemed to bring some life back into the British, and she was not going to complain about that. She needed a kick, something to forget her Lord, to forget _her_ eyes. She needed an escape, and when she felt that last spell hit her, she'd wished for a new chance at life. She didn't think it was possible to be granted such a wish, but it seemed that it still happened. And well, if this was her new life, then she needed to start it well. No more cruciatus. She'd miss it, though.

She suddenly laughed, her crazed laugh echoing into the forest. She'd won. Potter didn't, her Lord didn't; she did. She got a way out. She got a second chance to be who she was and not who they'd wanted her to be. She was grateful, she felt free: she felt good. It was good to be _her_, to finally be able to be who she was. Who she was meant to be. Maybe she could find love, in this new life; maybe she could find again what was lost. She hoped she could, anyway. The only thing she had to do was to fight Bellatrix, the monster, the crazy woman, and just be Bella. Sure, Bellatrix was this huge part of her, it would be hard to fight her all the time; but she'd try.

She didn't notice she'd stop, lost in thoughts, and that the werewolf was standing right next to her, looking concerned. Bellatrix shook her head slightly, a small smile gracing her lips. She finally took in the sight of the younger woman and lost her smile, frowning. "Well, what are you waiting for, filth? Show the way!" She barked at her. Change will be difficult, that's for sure.

Ruby couldn't help but smile, and she indeed showed the way out the forest. Soon enough, they ended up in front of Granny's. Good thing of Bellatrix not coming from the Enchanted Forest is that she didn't jump in fear every time a car drove by. Sure, it would be difficult to get her used to all the 'muggle' stuff, but not impossible. She will just be awfully smug about it. Still, she wondered when exactly she left. Because in the book; no one said any thing about her disappearing. Did she really go to Azkaban? Does the Dark Lord really exist? Oh, that would be bad, now wouldn't it? The werewolf shook her head, it wasn't the time to think about that at all.

As soon as they entered the town, Bellatrix couldn't help but grimace in disgust. All those muggles, everywhere. Muggle cars, muggle houses, and those TV weird things. She'd seen one, once, and didn't understand. It was early in the morning, the sun barely raising, but they were already out. Now, she was standing in front of a diner, and sighed. She didn't want back where she came from, but she had a slight idea that there where no pure-bloods in this hell-hole. The strangest thing has that on their way, at least a dozen persons said hi to the wolf. Didn't they know what a filthy creature she was? Didn't they at least care? It seemed not, and she didn't understand why. She still had no idea where she was, and why everyone seemed so weird. No one looked at her in fear, no one turned around once they saw her; and so she knew they weren't magical or she was indeed a long way from home. Her reputation had crossed oceans, and even in the States they knew to fear Bellatrix Lestrange. Well, Bellatrix Black; since the bastard was dead.

The witch felt a little tug on her wrist, and lifted her eyes to watch the werewolf trying to get her in the place. Reluctantly, she followed. Thankfully, the diner was empty, and the girl led her upstairs, to a room.

"Here, you can stay here for the time being." She fidgeted a little bit, seemingly not knowing what to do with herself.

"Well?" Bellatrix prompted, she was getting impatient.

"I… Nothing. Call if you need help. I'm just the door opposite from you." She pointed at the door, and then turned heels. It seemed she couldn't get away faster. That made the witch smile, satisfied that at least one person feared her, and she went inside the room, closing the door slowly.

She ran herself a bath, waving a wand to fill the bathtub with steaming hot water. She didn't know for how long exactly she'd been in that forest, but she'd guess it had been a while. She stripped slowly, letting her clothes fall carelessly on the floor, knowing she would have to at least wash them next. But not now. Now, she'd enjoy a simple bath. And that she did, lowering herself slowly in the water. She sighed in relief, her tired muscles welcoming the water like they never did. She ached everywhere, she now realized, and this bath was the best thing ever. She closed her eyes, and let herself drift off to sleep. She was _so_ tired.

*** Meanwhile, in the opposite room ***

"Emma, you're not gonna believe who I just found in the woods!"

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hit the button ;) Feedback is always appreciated. <strong>

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Hi everyone! **

**So, I was supposed to do an essay in English, and I thought, well writing what happens next in Only Lovers Left Alive is basically the same, don't you think? Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

**My beta, Mini_ryn, corrected it so, thanks, and any mistakes are her fault (and mine). **

**English still not my first language (I guess it's pretty obvious at times, my sentence structures are quite different from yours, but I hope it's not too annoying).**

**Disclaimer : Do not own OUaT or HP. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter IV.<p>

"Wait, you cannot be serious Rubes." Emma shot the wolf an incredulous look, eyebrows shooting up to the sky.

"Deadly serious, Emma." The wolf was prompted up on the bed, an excited smile on her lips.

"So, Bellatrix Black, and I mean the crazy Bellatrix Black, the one who killed Sirius and cackle, is on the other side of the corridor."

"Ah, it's a relief to see that finally somebody knows to fear me." Both women were startled at the voice, a very clean, very sane looking Bellatrix leaning against the opened door. Emma just gaped, while Ruby did try to look sheepish.

"What, lost your tongue?" She quirked an eyebrow, gazing at the blonde girl with what looked like amusement.

"N-No, I mean, I … Oh fuck." Emma facepalmed, finally regaining her senses, and dropped on the bed, sighing deeply. A very real looking Bellatrix just talked to her. "This is impossible." She mumbled, and the witch looked at her curiously.

"Why, all thought I'd die? That Weasley bloodtraitor isn't worth a damn." She laughed at that, more like cackled as usual, rolling her eyes internally. She had to stop with the crazy, but it had sadly become a defence mechanism.

"No, well, kinda. I mean …" Emma sighed once again, unable to form a proper sentence. She was suddenly very tired.

"No one taught you who to speak, blondie?" Came the sarcastic comment, a smirk on the witch's lips. All the while, Ruby tried to remain quiet, though couldn't contain the soft chuckle. "You will show some respect, werewolf filth, or I will put you on a collar." She didn't even look at the wolf, her gaze remaining on the blonde.

Suddenly, the blonde seemed to regain her usual temper, and clenched her fists, forgetting instantly who she was talking to. "Hey! You can't talk to my friend like that!"

Ruby clinched, and tried to disappear, seeing the madness overwhelming the brunette's face.

"How dare you, you filthy muggle!" She took out her wand and sent a hex without thinking about it, the other woman flying into the wall. She hit it with a loud noise, and fell ungracefully on the ground, Ruby rushing at her side to help her up; the witch simply smirked, satisfied with herself.

"Okay, I guess we start out on the wrong foot here, Bellatrix." The blonde woman was finally on her feet, and she was facing Bella once again. "I'm Emma Swan, and I'm the Sherriff of Storybrook." She tried to smile, and the witch just watched her, her expression neutral, waiting for her to go on. "What I meant is, you shouldn't be here. This is … This is not your world. At all. I don't even understand why your magic is working here, it's not the same as mine."

Bellatrix looked utterly surprised, and she nearly gaped at her, before regaining her composure. "Whatever do you mean?"

"For us, for this world, you're just a character in a book. It's called … Well, Harry Potter." She scoffed at that but the blonde ignored her. "And I guess you're real too. It's not that surprising, we are fairytale characters." She tried to smile, looking at Ruby. "This is Little Red Riding Hood. And my mother is Snow White. Though I guess those muggle things don't mean a thing to you." She stopped then, biting her lip almost shyly. It was endearing.

Bellatrix stayed silenced for some long seconds, pondering everything in her head. So. To recap, she was not in her world, she was a book character, she still had magic somehow, she wasn't dead or dreaming. Wait, she could still be dreaming. Alright, so she was talking to fairytale characters in a small town lost in Maine, USA. This was most certainly a dream, there was no other way to explain it. So if it was indeed a dream, she didn't have to hide behind Bellatrix. She could try and be herself.

"I know what fairytale characters are." She mumbled, somewhat sheepish. She hid her wand back in her sleeve, and didn't miss the relief in the other woman's eyes. "You said you had magic? Why don't you have a wand?" She was curious, now, thinking she should learn as much as possible before waking up.

"Well, I'm not the best to explain it, I kinda suck at it, but it's sorta wandless wordless magic." She waved her hand then, an apple appearing inside her palm. She frowned at it, annoyed that she had to think about Regina to make magic work.

The older woman stood there with wide eyes, mouth slightly gaping. "Whoa. I mean. Not bad." She tried to snap out of it, and straightened a little bit, still staring at the apple.

"Thanks, I guess. But if you could see Regina, she's really good at it." She cringed at her own words, and Ruby put her hand on her shoulder, offering her a smile. Meanwhile, Bellatrix just looked confused.

"Regina?" Emma didn't answer, and so Ruby did, trying to smile again.

"She's the Mayor. Well, was the Mayor. Doesn't matter …" She shrugged, prompting up on the mattress once again.

"And if Snow White is here, who is she?" The older woman was curious, of course, and she took a step inside.

"She used to be the Evil Queen." Emma said in a small voice, sighing again.

The witch observed her closely, and decided to store whatever she was seeing for later. There was more beneath this expression that she wanted to consider.

"I see."

The three of them stayed silent for a while, before Ruby decided to change the conversation, for Emma's sake. She was pretty sure she had a thing for Regina, or at least, was really sorry for what happened.

"So, Bellatrix, how come you don't look like a lunatic anymore?"

Emma could have facepalmed. The wolf was never known for subtlety, but this was high level of idiocy. The woman would literally torture you to death — and she did it _countless times_ — but still Ruby thought it could be a good idea to remind her of her crazyness. Good job, Ruby, she thought.

The look of fury on Bellatrix's face was a response enough, and without answering, she left the room, going back in her own, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, this has gone well, don't you think?" Ruby said, smiling like the devil. The silly little thing.

"She could have killed you, Rubes. That woman isn't really known for her kindness."

"But what if the books got it wrong too? They were wrong with us." She had a point. Of course she did, clever wolf.

"Yeah. I hope so. She's like, ten times crazier than Regina. And she did curse a whole land just to avenge her dead lover." Emma sighed, and Ruby glared at her, making her uncomfortable. "What did I say?"

"Nothing. Don't say that to her face though, ever. I thought you cared about her. I thought, of all people, you cared the most, you understood her the most. I thought you were the only one not judging her." Ruby was getting angry, and she got up, hands on her hips.

"What has gotten into you, Rubes?" Emma looked surprised, startled even, and she stared at her friend without understanding.

"I'm just tired of people letting her down Emma. I'm just … She needs someone on her corner, and I'm willing to be. I thought you were too." The wolf looked expectantly at her.

"I'm in her corner, Ruby." Emma defended herself, though looking suddenly ashamed.

"Well start acting like it then." Came the simple answer, and Emma could only nod at the truth in her friend's words.

"Right. Got it. Thanks Rubes…" She tried to smile at her friend, who did too.

"Yup, anytime."

"Okay. So I'm gonna have to tell Regina about Bellatrix, am I not?" She bit her lip, looking not at all thrilled by the situation.

"Yup."

"You're _so_ not helping. How am I suppose to explain her the situation if she won't even talk to me?" Ruby shrugged.

"You find a way, and you don't give up. You can't give up on her, Emm's. She won't admit it but it's you she's upset about, not Robin. You betrayed her, Emma, and she's been screwed over so many times I'm not sure she'll ever trust you again."

The blonde took in the words, and looked defeated, because she knew it was the truth. She had screwed up real bad with that one. But deep down, even if she was denying it with all she was worth, she was quite glad the forest guy was nowhere near Regina anymore.

"It doesn't mean you have to give up, Emm's. Don't give up. It's what she's expecting you to do. Prove her wrong." Ruby smiled, and the pair remained silent for a long while. They were startled by a sudden noise, and someone yelling "Bloody muggle thing!" and they both started laughing hard, and Ruby waved at Emma, still split in half. "Go, Emma, go warn the lady. Tell your son too; he'll be over the moon about it. I'll take care of _that_."

"Thanks Rubes, I will." It took her several minutes to calm down though, and when she was finally able to move, she left the room, her objective clear in her head. Go talk to Regina.

Ruby took a few more moments, and strolled into the older woman's room.

"What the hell did you _do_!" Ruby could not believe her eyes. The TV exploded, and destroyed half the wall. That couldn't possibly go unnoticed. She could already hear Granny's footsteps on the stairs, and she could feel she was in trouble.

"It wasn't me, it's this devilish thing!" Bellatrix tried to defend herself, looking more like a child than an adult. She started to pout.

"Oh my _god_, could you be more dangerous?" Ruby rolled her eyes and just threw her hands in the air, annoyed.

"It is not MY FAULT." The brunette screamed, while the door burst open.

"Ruby, what is the meaning of this?" Granny asked, gaping slightly at the hole in the wall. "What happened? Who destroyed the wall? Who are you?" She sounded surprised, in spite of the rude voice that was coming out.

"Granny, meet Bellatrix. Bellatrix, Granny." Ruby sighed again, trying to assess the damages. This would cost so much. "Can't you fix it with your wand?"

The brunette stopped looking at the old woman who was glaring at her, fist clenched on her wand. The spell was on her tongue, once again, and she wanted to use it, oh so much. The temptation was so great, and yet she didn't want to. She needed to, but ultimately, she knew nothing good could come out of it, even if all of this was just a dream. She dreaded the moment she had to wake up though, she didn't want to go back to her reality.

"I guess I can try." She huffed, and waved her wand a few times, mumbling quietly some spells in the same time. The wall looked better, of course, but it was not entirely fixed. It would do for now, though.

"Better." Granny said roughly, and Ruby sighed once again. "You said Bellatrix, as in Harry Potter?"

Ruby was amazed her grandmother got the reference, and nodded silently, crossing her arms. On the other side of the room, the brunette scoffed once again, rolling her eyes. "Harry Potter is just an insufferable little boy." She did not like the boy, after all. She only liked her friend. Not, scratch that. She was Bellatrix Black, she didn't like anybody but herself. And her Lord. How could she forget her Lord?

The two just hummed in response, which went completely unnoticed by the witch. She was lost deep in thoughts, not being able to get other the fact that she forgot about the Dark Lord. She gasped at the idea, panicked he would know when she woke up, and she let herself fall on her knees, curling into a ball. The two women were startled, and Granny had to stop Ruby from touching the other woman, shaking her head. Not a good idea indeed.

Bellatrix had a hard time to breath. She kept thinking that her Lord knew everything, all the time. She might have been a strong Occulmens, but not strong enough for him. If he knew, oh god, she couldn't even think about it. He would make her pay, make her learn her lesson with Crucio, over and over again until she'd been driven even further into insanity, like he did all those times before. She was sure she couldn't handle another cruciatus curse, it would destroy her beyond repair; break every little part of her soul until they were none. He would create the monster he always wanted, and she wouldn't pretend anymore, she would truly be it. She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to wake up, she didn't want to chance her world any longer. She wanted to escape.

"Tell me this isn't a dream, tell me this isn't a dream, tell me this isn't a dream…" She kept repeating like a mantra, and it was. If she could persuade herself it wasn't a dream, then it would be her new reality. She wanted that, oh god did she want that. Even if she was a book character, she found it didn't matter. She didn't want to go back to her awful world, with all the pain and suffering that came along with it.

She would loose Hermione forever, though. Did she really want that? It wasn't like she'd ever own the girl, all she ever did was hurt her, especially when she had her in her hands at the Malfoy's manor. Her eyes had begged her to understand, though. She was terrified, oh so terrified, that they succeeded in breaking in her vault. The Dark Lord would have killed her for that. Of course, when the mudblood escaped, along with the Potter boy, it had gotten her one of the most awful crucio punishment she ever had. She had wished to die, then, but she kept seeing those eyes, full of tears as she craved 'mudblood' into the soft flesh of her arms.

She regretted so many things from her past life. So many things. She should have fought back when she had the chance but her role was convenient and she was afraid of the consequences. She would never have been in peace. She had a purpose in the war, and she needed to accomplish it. It was that simple. But now, now she could escape. And even if this was a dream, she would do her best never to wake up. She was better off as dead. Maybe it what the Weasley spell did to her, put her to sleep. She liked it.

"Hum, Bellatrix?" The voice was hesitant, and the witch took a moment before raising her eyes, not quite sure she didn't imagine the voice. She suddenly seemed aware of her environment, her position, and her state. She stiffened, wiping her tears off her cheeks rapidly. Blacks didn't cry, ever.

"What, dear?" She tried to regain composure, and swallowed audibly, raising to her feet. "What does a woman have to do to have a breakfast around here?" The tone was smug, and Ruby sighed in relief. She was back, thank god. She might know how to deal with a crazy Bellatrix, but she had no idea how to deal with a broken one.

Granny grunted, and stepped out of the room, descending the stairs. Ruby just stood there, smiling stupidly at the British woman.

"Well?" The witch asked, impatient.

Ruby seemed to get back to her senses, and scrambled away from the room as well, just mumbling a 'stay here' before heading down the stairs, leaving Bellatrix alone in her room.

* * *

><p>She sat in her bug, forehead against the wheel. She almost got out of the car, one hour ago. She knew the woman was in her house — wasn't she always now that she wasn't the Mayor anymore? — but she just couldn't walk down her path and knock to her door. She was sure the Queen wouldn't let her in, and would probably set her on fire with one of her magical fireball. It was problematic, really. Even if she couldn't talk about her situation, even if she knew apologizing one more time wouldn't do any good, she still had to talk to the other woman to tell her about Bellatrix. She deserved to know. Even if she wasn't Mayor anymore, it was still her town. She sighed, hitting her head against the wheel. She hated her life, she hated when she screwed up so bad, every single time.<p>

But she needed to do this, and sooner rather then later. If Regina learned about the situation before she could let her know, the consequences will be even worse. So. Man up, Emma.

She threw the door open, getting out like the vehicle was on fire. Good. Now go to the door. She bit her lip, and crossed the street, slowly walking the path leading to the big mansion. She took a deep breath, freezing in the middle of the alley. Regina was going to close the door on her face, maybe kill her, torture her, whatever. She was going to do something horrible, and she won't even be able to say anything. She deserved everything the other woman could throw at her. She let her down, she knew it; she broke her trust — if trust there ever was — and she screwed her happy ending. There was no forgiveness for this, but she still hoped that deep down, the older woman will find it in her heart to forgive her.

She drew another breath, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, and she walked the last meters to the house. Then, she knocked, and waited patiently.

She was starting to get impatient when the door was thrown open, the brunette instantly scowling when she saw who was on her porch.

"Hi, Regina."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to<strong>** thank kurotenshi-08 for his review, I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you gave it a shot! I hope I won't disappoint you. I kinda have a plan for this fic but I guess sometimes the characters act for themselves, so we'll see if it gets where I wanted. **

**Anyway, review if you'd like, and until next time ;)**


	6. Chapter V

**Hey people!**

**Nothing much this week, just thanks to my beta Mini_ryn (God bless her), all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer : Dunnot own OUaT and HP. **

**And on with the show! Here's the talk.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter V.<p>

"Hi, Regina."

* * *

><p>It's crazy what can be said through the way someone looks at you. For a second, when Regina opened the door, Emma could see a thousand emotions in those brown eyes. It amazed her how much her eyes could express feelings the rest of her body couldn't. But of course, it didn't last very long, as usual. Quickly, too quickly perhaps, anger settled on her gorgeous features, and Emma had to fight herself in order to stop from stepping back. For a second, she had seen everything: the sting of betrayal, the disappointment, the longing, the hope, the hatred, the overwhelming sadness, and the heartbreak. What hurt more the younger woman was the complete despair she had seen, and she swallowed, knowing she was the very reason the former Mayor felt like that.<p>

She wanted to run so badly when all shifted in a hatred so great it hurt to watch. The older woman was quiet, and it was message enough; no need for words to tell her she was neither wanted nor desired on her porch. But Emma couldn't leave, first because she owed it to herself, and to Regina, to try and apologize again; and second because of the Bellatrix issue. She didn't know how to tell her, though, because the Queen was seconds away from slamming the door in her face, she knew it.

"What are you doing here, Sheriff?" So much coldness in such few words, and Emma swallowed once more, trying hard to stand her ground. It was now or never, she knew, and consequences be damned, she would try and get the older woman to forgive her; if such a thing was even possible.

"Regina, I know I'm the last person you want to see, but-"

"You couldn't be more right, Miss Swan. Now get the hell off my porch." She made a move to close the door, but the Sheriff stopped her with her hand, a frown on her face.

That got Regina mad. Real mad. Her eyes shot daggers and she wanted oh so much to use her magic to force the blonde woman back. Henry wouldn't be pleased, though.

"Regina, wait. Please." Emma tried to plead, biting her lower lip. She really didn't want to force herself on the older woman, but she realized she might not have another choice.

"Do you really think you're in any way worthy of such a demand? I have better things to do with my time but listen to you."

"Damnit Regina! Can't you just, for once-"

"For once what? How dare you come here and force me to listen to you? Have you even considered that maybe; just maybe, I don't want anything to do with you? You _ruined_ it, Miss Swan. Just like your mother before you, you just keep on _ruining everything_." She raised her voice at the end, and Emma knew there was more to it than what Regina was saying. Regina didn't raise her voice, ever. She was the calm, cold angry type. Not the hysterical one.

"I'm sorry Regina. I really, really am sorry." She tried, once more. At this point, she didn't even remember how often she'd apologized. Not that it worked, anyway.

"Good for you. Now, good day, Miss Swan." She went to close the door again, using a little bit of magic to do so. Henry won't be mad, no; she didn't hurt his mother after all.

Emma let her. She didn't know why, but she let her, and facing the closed door, she sighed. This didn't go as planned. But of course, she didn't seem to be able to make Regina listen to her. The older woman was hurt, she got it, but was all this really necessary? She was sorry, wasn't that enough? Of course it isn't, she could hear Ruby's voice inside her head. 'Be in her corner' she said. Yeah, like that was anywhere near easy. Sighing once more, she banged her head against the door once, and stayed there, lost in thoughts.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, Regina tried to breathe. She tried to stop the tears from falling, but it was to no end. The salty pearls fell endlessly, wetting her face in a way she despised. She didn't even know why she was crying. Was it because of Emma, or Robin? Both maybe? Deep down, she knew it was for all the times she didn't cry before, she knew it was because of all the life had ever thrown at her. She cried until she couldn't anymore, and when finally it ended, she walked into her study, and poured herself a glass of cider.<p>

She didn't want to get drunk, no, she just wanted to take the edge off. She wanted to try and sleep, for once, even though it was the middle of the afternoon. She felt exhausted, and her little 'chat' with the blonde, annoying woman didn't help. She sat down on her couch, and leaned back, glass in her hand. She closed her eyes, and sighed.

* * *

><p>Emma hadn't moved. She was starting to get cold, but she couldn't get herself to move. Once again, it had been a giant failure. She didn't what to do, but she knew she could not leave. 'Don't give up on her' the wolf said. Well, she wouldn't. They had come real far, trying what resembled a friendship; the older woman even taught her magic. She couldn't let everything go to waste. Nope. She would fight for this, whatever it was.<p>

Setting her jaw, she stood straight, and turned the doorknob. She wasn't entirely surprised the house wasn't locked, Regina didn't seem quite the type; plus, she had magic, so it wasn't like she couldn't defend herself.

The blonde walked quietly, but made noise enough in order not to get roasted by a fireball in case the older woman thought she was an intruder. Which she was, kind of, but she had a job to do; and if Regina couldn't forgive her, then so be it; she still had to warn her about Bellatrix. Yeah. Cause that was the most pressing issue. That's why she was clearly trespassing. Yup. Nothing else.

She cleared her throat, called out Regina's name, got no response. Okay. So. Not in the kitchen, or the living room. The study maybe? She had a feeling she was in there but she was scared to come in. What if she tried to kill her? Not that she didn't deserve it, but still, she didn't want to die. She swallowed rather audibly and knocked gently on the door, before pushing it open.

She didn't expect seeing Regina's face still wet with tears. She expected the glass of cider, yes, but not the ruined make-up. She was guilty, felt guilty, because she was the reason Regina was in such a state. Still, she couldn't help but notice how breathtaking the older woman was. That is, until she opened her eyes, and stared at Emma with disbelief, first, then irritation, and a least emotion she couldn't quite place, before the familiar hatred. She really didn't like when the Queen watched her with such loathing, but she deserved it.

"What do I have to do for you to leave me alone, Miss Swan? Send you to the moon?" The sarcasm filled her voice, and she took a long sip of her cider, trying to ignore the fact that Emma could clearly see she had been crying. Damn the blonde woman.

"Well that would be interesting, but I'm afraid it would kill me." Emma tried humour, but seeing the woman's cold smile, she understood that maybe she did want her dead. Hum. "Anyway. I, hum, I came here to talk and-"

"And here I thought I made it clear enough. But let me spell it out for you again, Miss Swan. I dunnot care for what you have to say." She was speaking slowly, like she was explaining something to a toddler. It got on Emma's nerves, but she said nothing, she'd seen it coming.

"Jesus Regina, do you have to be so impossible all the time? I apologized countless times, what more do you want from me?!"

"For you to leave me alone." Came the simple reply, punctuated by a sip of alcohol. She then refilled the empty glass with a wave of her hand, not bothering to get up and do it manually.

"Well, too bad, I can't do that Regina." The older woman sighed, clearly meaning 'why not' even if she didn't say it. Emma continued. "Look, I … I can't stop beating myself up for what happened. But I couldn't let that girl to die, you know? It just isn't who I am, and I know deep down, you're glad I saved her from the Evil Queen too. It was the right thing to do, and maybe … Maybe Robin isn't the one for you." She said the last part so low Regina almost didn't catch it. But she did, and she couldn't help but stare, dumbfounded. What did she mean by that?

"He's my soul mate." She said anyway, frowning.

"Was." Emma replied, and she bit her lip, deflecting her gaze. She swallowed rather loudly.

"It doesn't matter anymore, he's with his wife, and I am left with nothing, once again. Go play with your pirate."

Did Emma dream, or did she hear jealousy? Regina would deny it to the grave, obviously, but maybe … No, she was hallucinating. The Queen couldn't be jealous of Hook, maybe she was jealous of Emma. Yes, that had to be it.

She chose not to respond, though, and just sat down next to the woman, biting her lip once more when she saw her stiffen.

"Regina, please stop pushing me away. I want to make up for what I did, and I can't do that if you keep fighting me."

The older woman clenched her jaws, and shook her head, sighing softly. Her features lost their hard edge, and she looked more relaxed. "Emma, I can't let you near me right now. It just … It hurts too much. And when I see you, I … I hate you so much, Emma." Her voice wavered for a second, before she took a hold of herself once more.

Emma was surprised to say the least. The Queen had opened up to her, even though it was to tell her she truly loathed her. It still was a good start, wasn't it? She didn't deflect with sarcasm, she talked about her feelings. Yes. It would be okay. Or she hoped so.

"Okay, Regina. If you truly can't stand being near me than, I'll leave."

Regina nodded her agreement, and looked through her window, biting the inside of her cheek. She waited for the other woman to leave, and waited, but it didn't happen. She turned her head to look at her, all vulnerability disappeared to be replaced by a raised eyebrow, her look challenging. "Well?"

"Oh. Yeah. I, hum, I just have to tell you one more thing." At that, the former Mayor sighed, but said nothing.

"We might have a slight problem."

"We?" She said with disbelief, setting the glass on the coffee table in front of her.

"You know how Henry likes Harry Potter so much?" Regina simply nodded. "Well, it appears that maybe, one of the characters lent in Storybrook?"

Emma tried to smile, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"For Christ sake's Miss Swan, just spit it out." Saying the Queen was becoming irritated was an understatement.

"Bellatrix is here."

The former Mayor just stared at her, unbelieving. "Bellatrix, as in Bellatrix Lestrange, the crazy woman who died in the last book?" She raised an eyebrow once again.

Emma just nodded, biting her lip. Right, it still sounded crazy to her ears, and she had met the damn woman.

Regina laughed, suddenly. The Sheriff jumped, surprised at the sound, and stared at the Queen, swallowing. She couldn't help but notice how nice it was to hear her laugh, even though it was somewhat a mocking one. She smiled again.

"You really couldn't find another excuse to see me?" She asked, trying to stop laughing.

"No, Regina, I swear. Ruby found her in the woods last night, she's at the B&B right now." That seemed to calm the former Mayor down. She regained her composure instantly, though looking at Emma with scepticism.

"You are positive it is Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yup. She's got the wand and everything. Sent me flying into a wall. And she does say filth a lot." Emma smiled, because the fact that she had an encounter with a wall was amusing Regina. Of course it was.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to see it for myself." She made no movement, though, so Emma didn't budge either.

"Did you … Did you tell Henry yet?" She bit her lip, looking anywhere but at Emma.

"No, I came straight to you. I was waiting to … Well, to know what you would do, before telling him."

Emma knew she made the right decision when she saw the way the former Mayor relaxed. She didn't screw up this time, yay her. First lesson: try to tell important things to Regina first. The other woman hummed, satisfied, and even smiled a little, before remembering the blonde was here, loosing her smile instantly.

"You can see yourself out, Miss Swan. I'll meet you there." Her tone was emotionless, and she was doing her best not to look at Emma.

"Are you sure? I can drive you."

"In that deathtrap of yours? No thank you." There was a hint of amusement, and the Sheriff just sighed, getting up.

"Alright then. I'll see you there. Hum. Yeah." The Queen rolled her eyes at that, biting back a sarcastic comment when she saw Emma slowly retreating from the study. Soon enough, the front door closed and she was alone again.

She wanted to enjoy her new found tranquillity, alas, she really had to go and see for herself if it was Bellatrix Lestrange — Black, she thought, if her husband had died — or if the Sheriff was out of her mind again.

Still, it would be a welcomed distraction. Sure, she would have to see Emma again, and she dreaded that moment, but if the crazy witch was in town, then she had to meet her. For Henry's sake. Of course. Not her own curiosity.

She stood up and got in front of the mirror, watching her nearly humiliating features, before waving her end, her make-up back like it used to be. Smiling slightly, she drank the rest of her glass, before raising her hands and disappearing in a cloud of dark purple smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whataya think ?<br>**

**Sadly, bad news, no chapters next week cuz I'm studying for my mid-terms, and let's face it, I have 9 law classes to know and well, no time for writing. I'mma try and write the next chapters next week end, so hopefully, an update before Christmas ! **

**Review if you'd like, and until next time :) **


	7. Chapter VI

**Hi everyone ! I hope you're having a fantastic holiday. I know I am. Anyway, here's my little present, nothing much I'm afraid. **

**It occured to me that my British English and American English is more or less the same, and so, I would like to apologize for that, and for any coming mistake. I'm trying my best to reproduce British English in Bella's speeches but I guess I fail most of the time.**

**Other than that, same old; all mistakes are mine. (No beta for this one) **

**Disclaimer : I dunnot own HP or OUaT. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter VI.<p>

"What is this muggle atrocity?" Asked a clearly disdained voice, watching something her mind couldn't quite grasp. A chuckle came at the over side of the room, and the witch glared, her eyes sending daggers. If looks could kill, the wolf would already be dead and buried.

It amused Ruby to no end, how Bellatrix could act like everything was beneath her — and she had no doubt that if she believed it enough, then it would actually be — even though she was curious about the thing.

Said thing, or atrocity, was a cell-phone. Of course, Bella did not understand what it was, or its use, or even its looks. But still, it was peculiar to say the least to watch someone talk into an object and have the object actually respond to her. Bellatrix had been left speechless for a few long seconds, before objecting with as much contempt as she could master. Old habits die hard, she was the living proof of that.

"It's a phone, Bellatrix. It allows us to speak with people that are too far away." Ruby explained, a small smile gracing her lips. She actually found the witch quite endearing, even though she knew for a fact after having experienced it that she was dangerous — as much as Regina.

It amazed her how much the two women looked like each other. Of course, she would never tell this to any of them — especially not Regina — but in some ways, they were similar. They acted more than they lived; they hid behind annoying defence mechanisms, and they felt like there was no tomorrow. They also took a liking in irrational hatred, and at some point, violence. Still, Ruby hoped that at least Regina was past that point, because they really didn't need the two witches to help each other in destroying everything — because they would succeed, no matter how much it pained her to admit that.

"A cell-phone. How ridiculous. Do you not use owls?" She was frowning now, trying to understand why on earth they had to act like they were superior. They were dirt, garbage, filth, and so on.

"Well, no. It's not fast enough." Bellatrix scoffed at that, and crossed her arms on her chest, muttering things to herself. She truly looked mad in that moment, and Ruby was afraid she might be performing a spell to transform her into something, or kill her, maybe. She hoped the older woman was just crazy.

"Anywaaay. Umh. So the Mayor should be here any moment now."

"That Regina woman? I do not want to meet her." The British woman looked like a child now, and it made Ruby smile. She was actually … cute … Sort of.

"You kinda have to …" Ruby looked sheepish, and Bellatrix pouted.

"You can't make me do anything, you monstrosity! How dare you! How dare you think filth such as you can order me around!"

Here was the Bellatrix they all knew, and it made the wolf flinch just a little bit. How could she not be mute after all that screaming, in all her life? Her voice was a little hoarse, sure, but otherwise completely normal.

"Know your place, dog."

The British definitely didn't look cute anymore, and Ruby scowled. She was getting tired of being insulted. First by Regina, and now by a book character! This was getting ridiculous.

"Alright, first, you calm the fuck down. Second, you don't have a say. Third, eat your damn breakfast!" Bellatrix was surprised by such an outburst and she just stood there, paralysed, with no idea what to do or say. Her hand was hitching to get her wand, and cast a 'crucio' to the offending woman, but without really knowing why, she didn't. She just sat back, and ate her eggs, a look of disdain clear on her face.

Ruby just sighed, and ran her hand on her face, getting tired by the second. She couldn't wait for Regina to get here, and sort out this mess. Maybe send the woman to where she was from. Yeah, that'd be good. She frowned, remembering that Bellatrix thought this was a dream — or wished it wasn't. She remembered how truly terrified she had seem when she had crumpled on the floor, moving in a autistic pose, repeating to herself that it wasn't a dream. The wolf didn't know what to think of this. She'd always thought that Bellatrix was the crazy Death Eater with blind devotion to her Lord; it seemed surreal that she might actually not like her life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gasp, and she turned her eyes toward the door to see Regina had finally gotten here. At least. She sighed in relief, and stood to approach the woman, who looked like she had seen a ghost. Who could blame her.

* * *

><p>The Queen appeared at the bottom of the B&amp;B, straightening her cloths in a habit. She sighed, trying to prepare to what was to come, even if she didn't know exactly what it was. She had a feeling she would not like what she would find upstairs, but still, a small part of her believed that this was just a very sick joke. There was no Bellatrix. Not a real one, anyway.<p>

Shaking her head, she climbed the stairs slowly, her heels clicking on the floor in a familiar sound. It relaxed her, the sound of her heels; she couldn't stomach going anywhere without hearing it for herself. Somehow, it kept her grounded. Gave her a purpose.

Finally at the top of the stairs, she slowed her pace. She had a feeling, deep in her belly, that she could not like what was there, and she wanted oh so much to turn around and just leave. She wanted to ignore the issue, to play dead and to finally be left alone. But the Fates hated her — still — and here she was, approaching the only open door on the floor. She breathed deeply, and stepped forward, turning so that her body could face the room. And she gasped.

* * *

><p>The sudden noise maybe Bella lift her head from her plate, staring at the intruder with narrowed eyes. She assessed the woman quickly — more out of habit than a real need to do so — and decided that she had to be at least a little bit powerful in order to have such presence. It didn't scare her, though, because she was still sure of being the greatest witch this world — not hers, she would never be stronger than her Lord — has ever known.<p>

"Regina, thank God you're here." The wolf said with relief, and it made Bella snort. Like this woman — the 'famous' Regina — could help her if she decided to torture her into insanity. She smiled at herself, and her eyes drifted to her plate again, finish her breakfast. She had been rather famished; and even if she would never admit it, this muggle food was actually quite tasty. She hummed, and pushed the plate away.

"This is impossible, Miss Lucas. Bellatrix Black cannot be here. Cannot stay here, anyway. She has to go back." The words were merely a whisper, something that she should hear. But she did, and she got mad, standing up suddenly.

She didn't want to go back. She couldn't stand the pain and suffering anymore; she would not let them send her back. She gripped her wand, and pointed it at the brunettes, a sparkle of insanity clear in her eyes. Make them fear you. It's the only way.

"What do you think you're doing, filth?"

If the wolf flinched when she saw the wand, the other woman just frowned, like it was just an inconvenience. That got the crazed woman even madder, and she began yelling her usual nonsense.

"I am a pureblood! I am Bellatrix Black, of the famous and most ancient House of Black and you will not force my hand into anything! Filthy _filthy_ _**filthy**_ MUDBLOODS. I WILL NOT –"

"Enough of this." The woman waved her hand and suddenly Bellatrix was paralysed. What was that? Wandless wordless stupefy? That was … impossible.

* * *

><p>Regina didn't know what to think. Here she was, clearly before her eyes, the crazy <em>crazy<em> woman who terrified her son when she read him the story. The woman who made all children shook and wished her death. She was here, before her very eyes, and the Queen didn't know what to think.

Still, she was annoyed by the interruption, and even more so by the yelling. So Emma had been right after all; she did indeed like to say filth a lot. She fought a chuckle, earning a strange look from Ruby that she just brushed away. This just wouldn't do. So she stopped the crazy rumbling, waving her hand in an almost bored manner.

She was no fool, though; she knew the mad woman was dangerous — if not more than her.

But she had to deal with this … situation and she could not do that with the other woman's yelling like the crazy person she was.

"Alright, now that this is settled. What do we do, Regina?"

The Queen found herself without an answer. She honestly _didn't_ know. She looked at the witch, frowning ever so slightly, before returning her gaze to the wolf. She had to think of something; there had to be something.

"Other than sending her back?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not gonna be easy, is it?"

The older woman shook her head, sighing softly. She didn't need this new mess into her life. Though if she was entirely honest with herself, she had to admit that it was a welcomed distraction. At last, she didn't have to think about Robin, or … _Emma._

"Ah! Regina, you're here. Good." Speak of the devil. The former Mayor scowled instantly, and looked towards the door, frowning when she set her eyes upon the blonde woman.

"I did tell you I would be, did I not?" The annoyed tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Uhm, yeah … Hey Ruby…" Emma said somewhat sheepishly, biting her lip. "Hi Bella….trix." She froze, finally realizing the witch was not moving either. "What happened there?"

"She was distracting me." Came the simple reply, in a bored tone. Obviously, Regina was done discussing with Emma, and she turned her attention to Ruby for a second, before setting her gaze upon the British woman. She waved her hand, releasing the magical bounds.

Bellatrix nearly fell at the sudden freedom, and she took her wand out on an impulse, pointing it at the offending brunette. Her eyes were shooting daggers, and she was shaking in rage. "How. Dare. You!" The spell was on the tip of her tongue, and she was fighting her instincts. She wanted to, though, she wanted to be the crazy person they all wanted her to be. It was easy, she thought.

"Now, calm yourself, Madame Black." Regina was a little wary, though her stance did not betray it. She was forcing herself not to panic. The rage she could see in the other woman's eyes, she was all too familiar with it; and she knew all too well its damages. She took a small breath. "We are not trying to force you into anything. But surely you understand that you do not belong here." Ever the politician, her tone was curt and civil. She even smiled a bit, though it didn't reach her eyes.

The dark haired witch seemed to be considering, and with great effort, put away her wand. She held it at her thigh, almost lazily; but the Queen wasn't fooled, she knew that Bellatrix's temper was dangerous.

"Umh, Regina?" Came the somewhat shy question. Regina's attention snapped to the blonde woman and she arced her eyebrow, inviting her to continue. "Should we not, I don't know, get Mr. Gold?"

It was like ice running on the brunette's skin. She scowled, and turned her eyes away after a cold response. "We will not get that _imp_ involved."

"But he will know eventually!"

"No. He will not know because we will find a way to solve this before he does." That was the end of the discussion, and Emma sighed.

"Who's that Gold guy?" The witch asked, and Regina rolled her eyes, silently cursing the infuriating blonde.

"A pawnbroker." There was more to it, Bellatrix could tell, but she decided not to push the issue further.

"Rightty. So. You can do magic too, I see." Regina frowned once more, and sighed, ignoring the British woman intently; which she didn't appreciate, but decided on pouting more than making a tantrum out of it.

"Ruby, I trust you can keep her safe for the time being." The surprising use of her name didn't go unnoticed by Emma and the Wolf, but neither said anything.

"Well, I kinda hoped you could take her in. Cuz you know, she … she kinda destroyed the wall and everything?" Bellatrix snorted, and Ruby smiled sheepishly, while Regina gripped the bridge of her nose. She felt a migraine coming up.

"I can't, Miss Lucas. It would be too dangerous for Henry." She tried to keep her voice from going frosty. Somehow, she didn't want to be mean to Ruby. Go figure.

"Are you kidding? The kid would be thrilled. And, well, he's … staying with me, anyway."

Her whole body went rigid. Once again, Emma was getting on her nerves, and everyone noticed. Ruby facepalmed, while Bellatrix was suddenly smiling like a madwoman. _Blood!_, she thought.

"Thank you for the reminder, Sheriff." Her tone was icy, and she didn't even turn to look at the woman. Emma knew she had screwed it up, once again, but couldn't help it, it seemed.

"Pretty please, Regina? Granny is going to kill her otherwise."

Regina sighed, deeply, and straightened her spine. "Very well." She turned to Bellatrix, frowning once more. "You shall come with me, then."

"What if I don't want to?"

She was acting like a child, and even if the Queen knew it was just to annoy her, it was working admirably. She was two seconds away from snapping.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, dear. This isn't your world, and we can't have you roaming around, can we?" She smiled, a polite smile, entirely fake, and turned suddenly on her heels. "Come along, dear. I don't have all day."

Of course, Bellatrix did not like being ordered around, and her fingers flexed on her wand. Still, she stood, and scowling, followed her. Both women went pass the Sheriff without acknowledging her, and went down the stairs.

Spotting the elder woman, Regina walked to her, her posture rigid. "Eugenia." She merely looked over her shoulder and looked at Bellatrix, Granny following her gaze. She only nodded in response, grunted what looked-like a 'thank you', and went about her tasks.

"Well, shall we?" The Queen smiled once more, turning to Bellatrix, and outstretched her hand.

Bellatrix watched it with disbelief, and shrugged, grasping it. A second later, they were engulfed in dark purple smoke.

* * *

><p>After apparating for the first time, she thought she lived through one of the most annoying sensations in the world. Boy was she wrong.<p>

Whatever the cold brunette did, it was worst. She felt like gagging on smoke, falling to her knees — much to her disgrace — when the cloud finally disappeared. She coughed, and coughed, trying to regain her senses, and finally croaked out, annoyed. "What. In. The. Name. Of. Merlin."

She lifted her head in time to see the other woman smirk, and she saw red, once again. She pointed her wand rather violently, and began muttering the words, only to be interrupted by a 'tsk'.

"None of that in my house, if you please. It was merely a teleportation." She turned on her heels, then, and walked into what seemed like a kitchen; not that she'd ever step a foot in there.

Bella took a look at her new environment, and found herself strangely at ease. Not that she would admit it, but the place was downright beautiful. Yet, she was accustomed to more … well … to darker decoration. But that would do quite nicely.

Finally stable enough to stand on her feet, she straightened up, and followed the other woman. She saw her pouring a rather dark beverage, and frowned, settling on a stool near the small bar.

"What's that?" She asked, trying to sound smug.

"Coffee." Came the simple reply, the brunette taking a sip while turning to face the British woman, a tired look settling on her features. "I am Regina Mills."

Bellatrix smiled a little, unsettling the Queen. "Bellatrix Black."

"I know." Regina said tiredly, and she sighed, taking another sip, the black coffee doing wonders to her mood. "I would like to set a few rules, since you'll be staying here until … Well." She knew better than tell her she was going to force her to go back to her world, remembering how upset it made her earlier.

"Rules? You think you can order me things, mudblood?" Her tone was angry, and Regina did her best not to appear too annoyed.

"First rule, you shall stop all this name-calling. It's unbecoming." She frowned a little, continuing. "Second, you shall not speak to my son, or there will be consequences. Third rule, you are not to touch anything before asking me."

"But!-"

"No. I do not want you to destroy my house like you did Miss' Lucas wall."

Bellatrix huffed, and pouted, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Last rule. No unforgivables. Ever."

At that, her reaction was scary. She rose to her feet, her eyes reflecting cold hatred, her hands grasping her wand and shaking in anger. "I will not stand for this!"

Regina just stared, appearing unaffected. "You will. Otherwise, I'll lock you up without your wand. You cannot go around and curse people." She was trying to remain civil, even though it was boring her.

"Careful now, mudblood. I could curse you into oblivion!" And to empathize her point, she pointed the wood towards Regina, the words on the tip of her tongue once again.

"I said no name-calling. And this is not up to discussion. Now put that thing away and follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Without waiting for an answer, she set back the mug on the bar and left the kitchen, slowly ascending the stairs.

Alone in the kitchen, Bellatrix sighed, and shook her head slightly, a smile gracing her lips. This woman was a challenge, and what did she love if not challenges?

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts? <strong>

**I'm cherishing my one review. **

**'Till next time, folks. **

**And happy holiday. Merry Christmas. Soon-to-be, happy New Year. **


	8. Chapter VII

**I know, I know. _Finally!_ Well, yeah. Mid-terms are finally over, so after three weeks or so, I'm back. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm like, a child the morning of Christmas when I see one. I'll answer at the bottom note, though, don't want to annoy you too much before the chapter. **

**So, same stuff as always, nothing new. **

**Disclaimer: I dunnot own OUaT or HP. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter VII.<p>

Life isn't always what you expect it to be. In many ways, one ends up surprised at least one time in their life at what life throws at them.

To say that Regina had seen it all would be untrue, but in too many ways, she had witnessed _life_. And it seemed that its penchant at screwing her over wasn't finished.

Sure, you could say that Bellatrix was a welcomed distraction for the mess her life was; but it had its toll as well. First off, she had to work to find a way to send her back to her world. Problem was, she didn't know what her world was. Sure thing, it had magic — so it wasn't a jump in time. Not, it was a different reality, and even though she had spent the evening and most of the night looking through her books, she still couldn't find a damn thing about it.

She began to fear that Bellatrix would end up staying her, and she _didn't_ want that. Bellatrix was trouble. She was a hurricane in a bottle, only asking to be freed. The Queen had no doubt that the imp, if aware of her presence, would try and use her, like he had used Regina. Small difference: Bellatrix was entirely unpredictable, which was a problem on its own.

It'd been only two days of Regina housing her, and she still didn't understand a single thing about the woman. Sometimes idiotic things would set her off, and she'd scream for murder, and over times, things that Regina thought would bring Hell, didn't even cause a reaction. That woman, if you asked Regina, was simply _weird_. Not that she'd ever put it that way at loud, though.

The fact remained that she was incapable of predicting the British woman's reactions, and it was annoying her. She knew she came close a few times of being cursed to oblivion. Still, she couldn't figure out how to deal with the witch. That woman was an enigma.

Her reaction was, obviously, to read the books once again. Then, she thought of Henry, and how he based his entire knowledge of _her_, on that bloody story book, and so she swore not to believe anything that was in the Harry Potter's books. It was common sense, really, she thought: if this world had it wrong about them, fairytale characters; then maybe J.K Rowling had it wrong as well.

Therefore, the only way of knowing Bellatrix was to ask her. And that was just as tricky as to ask Regina anything. Both women would rather die than to disclose some private information. Still, Regina _had_ to know. Call it curiosity if you'd like, fact remained that she needed knowledge on the woman, and she was prepared for anything to get it. Except dealing with the imp, obviously.

* * *

><p>She couldn't sleep. Her dreams were invaded by images of <em>her<em>. She could see her eyes, her tearful eyes. She could see the pain in them, and if she pretended to like that, that ultimate sorrow, it made her heart break all over again. But she wasn't ready to admit it to herself, that she cared, and so she forced herself not to sleep. Silently, she crept out of her bed, and went to stand by the window, glancing at the forest. Her room faced the backyard of the Mayoral house, and she could stare at the trees and stars during her endless nights of insomnia. Sometimes, she caught a glance of fur in the forest, and she knew it was the wolf that had found her. Every night, she saw the former-mayor standing beneath her apple tree. She didn't know if she was aware that she was being watched, and she didn't care. She merely stared at the woman, until she went back inside.

Bellatrix didn't quite understand the woman. She had magic, clearly, and strong, at that; and yet, she wasn't using it. Apart from the first time they met, she didn't see her use magic at all. It was strange, all together. She didn't know of a magic user who never used magic. Hell, she knew as long as she'd have her wand, she would use it.

Said object was held carelessly, like she always held it. It was a lazy grip, and the wood could fall at any moment. It was a façade, still, a game. Her reflexes were good, and she was never surprised. She was but one of the finest duellists in the world, after all. She wondered for a moment if it was all she was, the best duellist in the world, a cruel and crazy woman. She wondered if it was what they had reduced her to, and she knew it was. It was how the world viewed her — her world, anyway — and she knew if she went back, it would be all she is again. She wondered if she had lost herself, during all those years of pretending, and deep down, she knew she did. She did loose herself, and now she didn't know what was the proper way to act. She had those urges, desperate sometimes, to cause pain; but then she was reminded it wasn't who she really was, deep down, and so she never said the words. How she wanted to, though.

She shook her head, staring at the moon once again. She tried to remember what it was like to be happy, when everything was simple. She couldn't. It seemed so far away, and so unreachable. She had wanted to give up on everything, time and time again, but now, she knew it was her last chance, her chance at being _who she was_ and not who they wanted her to be. It was time to stop being a coward and man up. It was time _to live_. And it _terrified_ her.

* * *

><p>"Mom!"<p>

The yell woke her in a jolt. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, barely remembering coming back to bed, but now she was wide awake. Wearing a pair of silken pyjamas, kindly loaned by the former Mayor, the British woman slipped out of bed, gripping her wand loosely in her hand. She looked in a mirror, attempting to fix her appearance, then remembering she didn't care, and stepped out of the room. Downstairs stood a little boy — not so little, a pre-teen if she had to guess — whose voice was clearly going through some changes. Smiling to herself, she began descending the stairs, a playful smirk on her face.

"Hello there." She said, quirking a brow when he jumped, clearly surprised. Then he stared, for a couple of seconds, and her smirk grew.

"Oh my God." Was the only thing he said, and she tried hard not to smile again. So this was the brunette's son. Interesting.

"Looking for your mother, I presume?" He stared again, and she found it hard not to laugh.

"Eumh, yeah. Have you seen her?" His eyes wandered to her wand, and she lifted an eyebrow once again.

"No, I have not." He frowned now, and opened his mouth again, before closing it. It made her smile, and she encouraged him to speak with a slow movement of her hand. She tried not to appear too satisfied when he flinched.

"So you're really here. Like, really, in the flesh?" It was rhetorical, and she didn't answer, gazing at him, unimpressed.

"Right. So you have magic, that's cool." He didn't look so sure, even wary, if she had to guess. She smiled, and it was close to wicked.

"Would you like me to show you?" Her fingers holding the wand flexed, and he flinched once again.

"Sure?" He tried keeping watching her in the eye; she had to respect him for that. Slowly, putting on a show, she raised her hand, and —

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"It's not like I was going to curse him." The British woman sighed and dropped her hand, mumbling, and pouting.

Henry turned to face his mother, smiling sheepishly. "It's alright mom, I told her to show me." Still, the woman was made, and she frowned, looking Henry over to see if he was injured. Seeing he wasn't, she sighed, and turned to face Bellatrix.

"What was rule number two?"

"Dunnot speak to your son…" Came the mumbled reply, clearly not happy with having being stop.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The infuriating brunette asked again, and this time Bellatrix raised her head, staring right back at her. Challenging.

"You heard me just fine." And with that, she turned on the heels, stomping back up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Regina was never so glad she had forgotten something at home. In her hurry to leave, she had left some important paperwork — that yes, she may or may have not stolen from the Mayor's office to fill them — and had to get back to grab them. She didn't dare imagine what would have happen if she hadn't come back. Silently, she was thanking whatever God, and finally remembering Henry's presence, she looked at him, and smiled.<p>

"Oh Henry." She said in a soft, relieved tone, forcing him into her arms, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"Eumh, mom, I can't breathe." He tried, and Regina released him after a last squeeze. She smiled, then, tentatively.

"What were you thinking, asking her to show you magic?" She was frowning then, taking Henry's hand and guiding him to the living room to sit down with her on the couch. To her delight, he let her.

"Mom, you know who I love Harry Potter, right?" She nodded, and he continued. "You can't blame me for being curious. Aren't you? I mean, don't you wonder how it works?"

She had to admit he made a point. She did want to see it at work; however, she did not want to experience some curses. Especially not from _her_.

"I do, but Henry you have to be careful. This is Bellatrix we're talking about, not, I don't know, McGonagall, or even Hermione."

"I know mom, but still. Bellatrix is way less intimidating when she's wearing your pyjamas." He joked, and she smiled. "Plus, I was thinking that maybe the books got it wrong. I mean it was wrong concerning you, so …"

She could have cried. Right this moment, she felt tears grace her eyes, and she did her best not to let them fall. After Henry got the book, and started hating her, she never thought that day would come. She thought he was lost to her forever.

"Henry …" She couldn't say more, afraid she'd cry, or worst, sob. So she grabbed his hand, and squeezed it gently. "You've grown so much."

He smiled right back at her, and this time, he was the one to hug her. She didn't remember the last time this happened, and so she just melted in his embrace, hopping it would last forever.

"So, how long is she going to stay here with you?" He finally said, releasing his mother, though letting her keep his hand in hers.

"I have no idea, Henry. I can't find a single thing about where she came from."

"You have to talk to her about it, mom." At that, she laughed. It wasn't actually an amused laugh, more like a frustrated one. "What?" He asked.

"Making that woman speak is as difficult as making me speak, sweetie." She smiled a little, and sighed. "She has even worst defence mechanisms than mine. And she knows really painful curses. Let me tell you, I don't want to be on the other side of a crucio."

He smiled as well, nodding. "Yeah, I can understand that. But please mom, promise me you'll try. You have to help her." He was looking at her with those big puppy eyes, and she knew there was no way in hell she'd be able to say no. So she nodded, as well, and released his hand.

"Alright. I promise I'll try. Now go back to your other mother, she must be worrying." She frowned at the idea of letting her son go, but he wasn't entirely hers anymore, and she knew she had to come around sooner rather than later.

"Right, okay. You should talk to Emma as well, mom. She's really beating herself up for all of this, you know."

She nodded distractedly, and rose, walking him to the door. "Believe me, I know. She won't shut up about it." It made her smile, a bit, and him too.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Give her a chance, mom. She might surprise you." He placed a peck on his mom's cheek, and jogged down the path to her door, waving at her, smiling all the while.

She closed the door when she couldn't see him anymore, and slowly looked upstairs. Papers completely forgotten, she sighed, and went up the stairs, knocking on Bellatrix's door softly.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door, and the British woman snapped out of her daydreaming, turning away from the window. Knowing all to well who it was, she sighed.<p>

"Come in." She didn't want to talk to the other woman, but she knew she would have to eventually, so she decided to get it over with.

She watched as the brunette walked into the room, and stood there awkwardly, seeming not to know what to do. Finally, rolling her eyes, Bellatrix waved at her. "Just ask already."

Frowning, the Queen sat on the edge of the bed, wiggling her nose at the messy sheets.

"Yes, well, I wasn't expecting company." The British woman said, frowning as well.

The silence that came afterwards was deafening, and also rather painful. She didn't understand what could take so long to ask, and it was making her uncomfortable. Finally, thank Goodness, the brunette spoke.

"As I'm guessing Miss Lucas told you, the knowledge we have about you comes from a book."

"The Harry Potter thing?" She snorted, and Regina glared at her for interrupting her. Bellatrix showed her hands in mock surrender.

"I want to know how much that knowledge is accurate, and how much is wrong. Is that alright with you?" At that, the British woman narrowed her eyes, suddenly annoyed by the conversation.

"And how do you attempt to do that? You want me to read the books?" She wasn't going to make this easy.

"Well, as much as that would help, no. I would like you to tell me about your world, and if you can, your life." Saying those words seemed difficult for the former-Mayor, and Bellatrix was secretly glad about that, because this conversation made her extremely uncomfortable.

"What makes you think I want to share?" She could see the other woman was becoming impatient, but she really couldn't help it.

"I believe you have no choice, Miss Black. If I am ever to trust you, I have to know about you. And for now, I am not sure if what I know is accurate."

Sure, it made sense to the Death Eater. It made too much sense. And she felt like this conversation was the exact beginning for her redemption. Yet, she couldn't trust Regina either, and she was not really supporting of the idea of opening up to a stranger.

"Let's make a deal then." Seeing the brunette rise an eyebrow at this, she continued. "I tell you one thing about me, or my world, and you do the same. So we can trust each other."

"That would be ... Acceptable, I guess."

Bellatrix drew a breath in, and slowly went to sit at the head of the bed, resting her back against the hard wood, making the sorceress turn to look at her.

"My world is very much like this one, except we don't seem to have the same type of magic. Only extremely powerful wizards or witches are able to make magic without a wand, or for that matter, without saying a spell. The wand helps us channel our power. It chooses the wizard, and the only way to make its allegiance change is to defeat said wizard in combat."

The witch stared expectantly at Regina, waiting for her to speak. The other woman sighed, seeming already tired by the conversation. It was going to be a long day that was for sure.

"Alright. This world has no magic in it. The only reason I have, is because this town doesn't belong here, it belongs to a realm called the Enchanted Forest. Our magic is … emotion. It can be dark or light, whether it is fuelled by love and happiness or by hate and anger. Some are born with it, but one can also acquire magic, through artefacts of some sorts. The most powerful magic of all is called True Love. It can break curses."

Bellatrix was sensing there was something more about that True Love thing, seeing how suddenly the Queen's mood went to the ground. She chose not to ask, though.

"It's impressive." She acknowledged none-the-less, and Regina smiled, a little bit.

"Your turn." That earned a scowl, and the former Mayor had to fight a chuckle.

"I am a Death Eater." The Queen's eyes snapped back up, staring into the charcoal of the older woman's. So that was true as well … seeing she was expecting an answer, once again, she smiled.

"I was the Evil Queen." The 'was' seemed important, somehow, and Bellatrix just nodded.

"I serve the Dark Lord. I am his most loyal lieutenant. The only woman, really." She used to be proud, but now it left a taste of ashes in her mouth. She didn't know why. "I despise mudbloods." Except one. "I am a pureblood."

She couldn't decipher the look on the sorceress' face, and she bit the inside of her cheek, suddenly self-conscious.

"So it was all true?" Regina said, more to herself than anything. She saw Bellatrix frown, and was quick to continue. "The books, I mean. Mainly it says exactly what you did. Except that … you die in the books."

Bellatrix scoffed at that, crossing her arms. "Like somebody could bloody kill me! How did they say who it was?" She was curious, still.

"The mother Weasly."

She stopped breathing. Somehow, a hurricane of panic settled in her stomach, and she felt like she was going to be sick. She also thought the mother Weasly had killed her. She still didn't understand why it didn't happen, but she knew in her heart it should have. Suddenly, she was moving, standing up and basically running out of the room. She didn't turn to see Regina, simply waving her wand, dressing herself, while descending the stairs, and ran. She ran as far as she could, as fast as she was able to, emerging herself into the forest she could see from her bedroom. She ran until her lungs burned and her muscles refused to carry her anymore. She ran until she collapsed on the ground, exhausted, barely standing on her knees. She screamed then, in utter frustration, in despair, in fear.

* * *

><p>Regina hadn't have time to react that Bellatrix was already out the door. She sighed, and waved her hand at the bed, the sheets rearranging themselves.<p>

"That went well." She said, letting her upper half fall on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. If she heard the scream, she didn't acknowledge it, just hoping the older woman would be back before the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, I'mma do some believer Queen for a bit, cause I mean she deserves it, don't you think ? <strong>

** LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen: Thank you so much for your enthusiasm !  
><strong>

** kytkis: I don't think I'll go too deep into depression, cause I'm not certain I can write that and be, let's say, believable, but they have issues, I think, and not so happy ones so it won't be exactly fluffy either. I'm glad I'm not destroying your language though, so thank you.  
><strong>

**scratchx****: Haha thanks ! We'll see Hermione soon, don't worry. I didn't forget about her!  
><strong>

**Until next time !**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Hey people! **

**So, here's what's next. A little pause, shall I say, from all the fairy tell non-sense. Haha.**

**No beta for this one (yes, she abandonned me for now) so all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I dunnot own OUaT or HP.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter VIII.<p>

She was staring at the sky, the cloudy sky and she watched, as the pouring rain slowly made its way towards her. It amused her, to try and figure out if and when the water will reach her. It was like watching a wall of drops making its way through the countryside. Surely enough, the rain reached her a couple of minutes later, and in a matter of seconds, she was drenched to the bone. She didn't care, though, or at least, she didn't care enough to move.

It was England, after all, she was used to a little bit of water.

"Hermione!"

A male voice screamed behind her. She sighed. She didn't want to go back, didn't want to pretend, to smile, to play happy families. She didn't understand why that was, though. The war was finally over; the dark git was dead, along with his most faithful servant. They were rid of evil, once and for all. Still, she couldn't feel like everything was over. She couldn't feel relief, or happiness. She felt like she needed some closure, somehow; a closure that most likely would never come, for the woman she needed answers from was dead.

"Hermione, come on!" Someone screamed again, and finally she moved. She jumped off the wall she was sitting on, and made her way towards the house behind her, a tentative smile on her lips. Instantly, a ginger boy took her wrist and forced her inside, a scowl on his face.

"Did you not hear me? What are you playing at?" The brunette did her best not to look too annoyed, and she sighed again, distractedly.

"I was just thinking, Ron." She responded, irritated, though trying hard not to show it. She couldn't have a minute for herself, anymore.

"What could you possibly be thinking about, now that the war is over?" The boy looked confused, and once again, she could do nothing but stare, contemplating why she thought kissing him was a good idea.

"I will have you know that I have a lot of things on my mind, Ron." She pushed past him, and walked straight to the living room, smiling at the mother Weasley.

"Oh, Hermione! You're drenched. Go get a shower, hurry now."

"Yes Molly."

"Diner will be ready in 30."

The woman smiled, and Hermione nodded, then rushed upstairs, waiting to be in her room to strip from her clothes. She heard a knock at the door, and Ron's voice, and it caused her to sigh again.

"Not now, Ron, please."

He seemed to understand, judging by the lack of sounds, and satisfied, Hermione went to shower. She had wanted to stay under the spray for a long time, and she had even considered taking a bath. However, knowing she didn't have the time if she wanted to eat with the others — and she did, it would be rude to do otherwise — she hurried, and stayed just long enough for her skin to have a slight red shade. She took her showers scalding hot, appreciating the faint burned it left on her body. It relaxed her, and she was just annoyed she couldn't stay under the water longer. Showers were always the place she did her best thinking, just staring at the wall while the burning water ran down her body. Sadly, she couldn't think straight anymore, her thoughts earlier interrupted by a ginger head, to her great distress. Not that she wanted to think about Bellatrix anyway, mind you, but still. She had thought of something, something that left her wondering, and now it was gone from her mind. All in good times, she told herself.

Slowly, she dressed, putting on jeans and a rather large sweater, and took her wand, more by habit than anything. She made her way downstairs, and was happy to note that not everybody was sitting at the table. She smiled at Molly, carefully ignored Ron, and stepped into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help, Molly?" She asked in a sweet voice, playing absentmindedly with her wand, making it roll inside her palm, much like another witch use to do. No one noticed, except perhaps Molly, who tensed a couple of seconds, before pretending everything was all right.

"No, thank you darling. You can go to the dining table, everything will be ready shortly."

Nodding, Hermione made her way towards the table, sitting across from Ginny, who was talking animatedly about quidditch. She zoned out, naturally, and stared at a plate on the table, not noticing her fingers were gripping her wand rather hard, until a warm hand settled on top of her own.

"Hermione, are you all right?" The voice was Harry's, and she lifted her eyes to smile at him, a smile she wanted to be reassuring.

"Of course, just thinking." He nodded, and smiled a little too.

"Doin' a lot of thinking …" It was mumbled, but understandable all the same, and Hermione turned to glare at her boyfriend. He seemed to get smaller on his chair under her gaze, and she smiled, satisfied.

She couldn't yet know why, but Ron irritated her to no end. She was hoping it was just a one-time thing, because she wanted it to work. She cared about Ron, deeply, even if sometimes she wanted to rip his head off.

Suddenly, everyone was at the table, and the food appeared. The whole family started eating, and Hermione did too, though she wasn't eating much, mainly pushing around her vegetables. If someone noticed, they didn't say, and soon enough, diner was over. The brunette had no doubt some topics were discussed, but she wouldn't be able to tell you which ones if her life depended on it.

She wanted to go back outside, but it was still raining, and she had no doubt the Weasley family wouldn't let her out. Her only escape was her room, and the undying hope that no one would come and disturb her. Saying her goodbyes distractedly, she went up the stairs, and once in her room, settled in front of the window. She had always liked the rain, the beauty of it all, and the smell as well. It was somewhat peaceful, or at least for her. She marvelled in storms, loving to see such strong nature. It made her feel small, and when everyone had so many expectations, it felt good to be little, insignificant. Sometimes she wished to disappear, and live a more simple life, away from all problems, from magic. But magic defined her now, and even if she thought she would live better in the muggle world, she was just fooling herself. Of course, it would give her the break she so desperately needed; but at the cost of her magic, and she didn't think she would be able to live without it. It was part of herself, what made her whole, and she couldn't give up on that. Furthermore, giving up on magic would be following the crazies beliefs: muggle-born weren't supposed to have magic. So she would use it, and use it well, better than they ever witnessed before.

It was pride, perhaps, or a sudden sense of self-esteem, but Hermione believed that she was better than all of them, except the greatest wizards of all time, dark and light; still she wasn't named the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She was indeed smart, and she had good instinct, and she had an undying faith in her abilities. More than good, she _knew_ she was good, and that made the difference. Being sure of oneself is the safer path toward success.

Still, she was one thing that disturbed her, and she couldn't say exactly out. Her hand drifted to her left arm, casually caressing the letters the madwoman left behind. She realised now that more often then not, when something upset her, she couldn't help but trace the letters distractedly. She often didn't even realise it until someone pointed it out, and then she'd stop immediately.

The scar unsettled her. She had tried everything to make it disappear, and then some. Molly had tried, than Madam Pomfrey had tried, and even St Mungo's, and yet, nothing. She didn't want to believe that this thing would be on her forever, because it was made to define what she was and she didn't agree with it. Her existence wasn't resume to being a mudblood, whatever they might think. Thus, she wanted to make it disappear, to restore her unflawed skin, but it was to no end. In the corner of her head, she knew that there was one thing she could do to finally move on, and it involved the crazy witch's sister. Not Andromeda, even if it was the easier solution — there was near to no way the witch knew what her sister indulged into, after so many years — but Narcissa. She was the closed to her sister, and Hermione believed she would know how to do it. But seeing her meant going back to her place of torture, and she couldn't do that. Therefore, she set her mind on the easiest solution: talk to Andromeda.

She heard noises behind her and she immediately took away her hand, slowly turning around to face the intruder. She smiled faintly, seeing Ginny, and behind her a shy looking Harry.

"Sorry, Hermione. We called but you weren't responding." Said the redhead girl, and the brunette just shook her head, inviting them in with a hand gesture. She sat down on her bed, while her friends settled in front of her, all the while smiling.

"So, 'Mione, what are you going to do next year?" She had expected the question, and so she smiled again at Harry, crossing her legs Indian style.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts, finish my education." She nodded a little, as if trying to convince herself it was a good idea. Her friends laughed, and she looked at them questioningly, raising a brow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just we should have known." Ginny responded, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. True enough, it was a pretty obvious answer.

"Alright, what are you going to do then?"

"Well, the Ministry said they would offer us auror positions, so Ron and I will start our training at the end of the summer." He was beaming, and Hermione couldn't be anything if not happy for her friend. After all he'd been through, he deserved it. And he was good enough for the job; she couldn't say as much for Ron, though. Nodding her assent, she then turned to Ginny, raising both her brows.

"Well, I'mma go back to Hogwarts as well." She had a small smile, and Hermione smiled happily in response.

"That's great Ginny! We're going to have so much fun next year." She rose to her feet and walked up to her friends, catching both of them in a crushing hug.

"What's with all the hugging?" A voice said from the corridor, and Hermione stiffened before letting the two of them go, glancing at Ron, who was standing in the doorway. She fought not to scowl, and smiled instead, though it was a bit cold. Why on earth did she find him so irritating tonight?

"Nothing special." She then responded, frowning just a little.

"Well, can't I have a hug?"

Oh, how much she wanted to say no. She didn't want to be near him, especially not in his arms. But she forced a smile, and stepped into his awaiting arms, and let him press her against him. She fought the disgusted grimace, and detached herself as soon as possible. She really didn't know what was wrong with her; a few hours ago she was perfectly happy in her boyfriend's company. Now … even calling him boyfriend made her teeth cringe. She stepped away, and smiled again, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"We're going to leave you alone." Harry hurried out then, followed by Ginny, and Hermione wanted to call them back, anything, so she didn't have to be alone with the ginger boy. But the two disappeared downstairs, and she had to face Ron, and she sighed discreetly.

He bent a little, and before she could understand what was happening, he was kissing her. She wanted to enjoy it, oh so much, and she closed her eyes, trying to desperately. But it just _wasn't_ right and she had to stop him, so she pushed him away, gently at first, then with more force when he didn't understand he had to step back. Confused, he looked at her, and she could see the pain of rejection in his eyes; feeling guilty. She dropped her gaze, embarrassed, and just pushed him out of the way, mumbling a sorry, before rushing downstairs.

She was clenching her wand rather tightly; she passed through the living room like a tornado, not stopping when they called her name. She opened the door with force, and stepped outside, not caring about the rain, the storm, or the wind. She walked rapidly towards the field, and when she heard Ginny running after her, she apparated.

* * *

><p>For a minute she didn't know where to go. Then she decided to go to the one place that could set her mind at ease, and she arrived in front of Andy's door. It was late, she knew, but she had a feeling the other witch was still awake. Chewing on her lower lip nervously, she made her way to the door, and knocked a few times.<p>

The door was thrown open seconds later, a tired looking Andy standing behind it. She smiled when seeing Hermione, and the younger witch smiled in return, entering the house when Andy stepped back in order to invite her in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Andromeda."

The older witch just shook her head, and invited her to seat in the kitchen, smiling softly. "Tea?"

Hermione nodded and Andy started to heat the water, while the brunette sat down at the table. She was watching her closely, and in many ways; she was surprised of how much the older woman reminded her of her deceased sister. Still, the resemblance was only physical. The witch had kind eyes, a loving smile, and gentle movements; while the crazy sister was, well, crazy.

"How can I help you, Hermione?" She said, and the younger woman snapped out of her observations, smiling a bit. She slowly exposed her scarred arm, and it was answer enough. The other woman frowned, and sat down as well, taking the injured arm delicately into her hands.

"My sister did that … Of course she did." It was rhetorical, and Hermione didn't bother answering.

"I tried everything." She said, instead.

Andy nodded, and observed the scar attentively, tracing the letters with the tip of her finger, making Hermione shudder. It was sensitive, and it was annoying her. Finally, Andy took out her wand, and passed it a few times over the girl's arm, frowning all the while. When she put it down, releasing Hermione's arm as well, the water was hot, and she rose to tend to it, sitting two tea bags in to mugs, and then filling them with water. The girl was just watching her, irritated by the silence, and curious about the older woman had seen.

"Andy?"

The tall woman turned and set the mugs on the table, cradling hers in her hands. She took a tentative sip, and finally talked again.

"It was made by a cursed blade, apparently, but I do not know which curse was used. All I can say is, healing spell won't work. It needs something more complicated than that. I don't know what. I don't know what are … were my sister's favourite curses. I … Well." She was frowning, adverting her eyes, and it made Hermione frowned as well. She knew before coming here that Andy wouldn't be able to provide her the information she needed, but somehow she had hoped. Now her only solution was Narcissa and the sole idea of the glacial woman made her shiver.

"So there's nothing you can do?" She asked anyway, needing to be sure. When the other woman shook her head she sighed, and turned away, staring through the window once more. The weather seemed better here, away from the storm, but it was still raining. She was startled when she felt a hand against her own, and she looked up at Andy questioningly, raising a brow.

"My sister might know what she used. Narcissa knew her better than I did, in the end." The other woman seemed to have trouble accepting her older sister's death, or so Hermione believed. She couldn't yet understand why, the woman was a monster, and had an easy way out when dying on the battlefield.

"I was afraid you might say that." She smiled a bit, slowly taking her hand away from Andy's. "I don't want to go, though." She crossed her arms on her belly, a silly defence mechanism.

"I can come with you, if you'd like. I need to see her anyway." That caught Hermione's attention, and she stared at the older witch for a while, thinking it over in her head. Finally, she shook her head no, biting her lip.

"I think I need to do this alone, shall I decide to do it."

Andy nodded and the both of them sat in comfortable silence, sipping their tea every once in a while. Finally deciding to break the silence, Hermione set her mug on the table, catching Andromeda's eye.

"Hum, would you mind if I stayed here tonight? I don't really want to go back to the Weasleys." She seemed embarrassed somehow, and Andy was intrigued, although she had the decency not to show it.

"Of course. Is everything all right?" She asked nonetheless, concerned. It made Hermione smile.

"Yes, I just feel too tired to apparate there again and explain why I left." She was embarrassed yet again, and the older woman could see through the half-truth easily. There was something the girl wasn't telling her, but she didn't know what. At this hour, she found she didn't care, either.

"I can set you up in the guest room upstairs." She replied, and Hermione smiled, instantly relieved. She didn't exactly lie, because she didn't want to explain to them that she was researching her scar; she also didn't want to face Ron. Nodding, she rose with Andy, and followed her upstairs.

"Here. You're welcome to stay as long as you wish, I could do with the company." The older witch offered.

"Thank you, Andy." Hermione answered, smiling genuinely. She walked into the bedroom and slowly closed the door behind her. Her steps took her to the window, and she found herself once again staring at the rain. Again she had this feeling, unsettling, that made her stomach turn, but she didn't know what to make of it. All she knew was that, whatever it was, it involved Bellatrix. That idea alone gave her the creeps.

Exhausted, she forced herself to detach from the window, and went to sit on the bed, transfiguring her cloths in pyjamas in a wave of her wand. She settled beneath the sheets a few seconds later, setting her wand on the bedside table. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>I did tell you we'd see Hermione soon. <strong>

**What do you think? Share, it makes me better. **

**And thank you for the reviews. **

**kytkis: Indeed. We'll get there. First I need to set the characters more into place, and I'll explore Bellatrix from different points of views, I find her damn interesting as well! I can't give it away, though, it would ruin it for you. **

**Until next time! **


	10. Chapter IX

**Hey! I'm back, sooner than you expected I'm sure! Let's just say I had four hours of class, about European Union Law, and it's not that interesting, mind you.**

**Anyway. This one is rather Regina centered, so … there. **

**No beta, then again, she abandoned me mainly because she's lazy, so all mistakes are mine. (And I think this one is rather proficient in mistakes, I do apologize. I hope it's still readable). **

**Disclaimer: I dunnot own OUaT or HP. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter IX.<p>

The sun was low in the sky, and slowly the moon was regaining its rights over the world. Regina was sitting in her room, having moved a chair to place it in front of the window, and was staring at her backyard, waiting patiently for her guest to return. She had left earlier this morning, and still was — or so Regina hoped — in the forest. In truth, the Queen had no clue. She didn't want to feel anything for the witch, in fact, she pretended not to care; but the fact remained that she was worried. The witch wasn't from this world — though it was fairly similar — but most of all, she was afraid that she might encounter with Mr. Gold; and Regina didn't want that. If Bellatrix was to meet the imp, and share whatever problems with him, she was rather sure hell would break loose. This was not in her plans for the foreseeable future. She wanted to keep the deranged witch a secret, at least until she knew she was no danger. And for that to happen, she needed the other woman to open up to her. In other words, it would be awhile.

Still, fact remained that she was terribly — and increasingly — worried, and was seconds away to get up and go look for her herself. God knew what was in that damn forest; if Bellatrix were perfectly capable of defending herself, Regina would rather not have to deal with the consequences.

Staring distractedly at the trees, it took her a while to hear the knock on her front door. In fact, the knocking had stopped, and it was the voice coming from her foyer that made her react.

"Regina, you alright?"

The woman jumped and bit her lip, rising to her feet in a hurry. She left her room, and picked a look down the staircase, scowling slightly when seeing Emma. She didn't understand how the woman always seemed to get under her skin, but in the end, she was annoyed after a mere second in her company.

"Miss Swan. To what do I owe this displeasure?" Sometimes she wondered why she was always so mean to the blonde woman, and this time was not an exception. Seeing the hopeful look she harboured crumble was enough to make her feel guilt, and she almost apologized; almost. Instead, she went down the stairs, staring at the Sheriff with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk about Henry." Strangely, Regina doubted Emma wanted to talk about their son — since when did she think it was _their_ son ? — but she went along anyway. The prospect of Henry always improved her mood — maybe it was the point.

"What about him?" She wanted to sound detached, somehow uncaring, but she knew by seeing the look in Emma's eyes that she failed.

"He wants to spend more time here, and I was thinking it was maybe a good idea."

For a second, Regina forgot how to breathe. She was beyond delighted her son wanted to spend time with her. In the back of her mind, she was also happy the blonde woman wouldn't keep him from seeing her — or the other way around.

"Ah, of course. Care to join me for a drink?"

Talking about Henry was a great way to get Regina to be friendlier, and the Sheriff played that card to perfection.

"Yeah, sure." The blonde smiled and somehow, Regina saw herself smiling in return. She walked her to her study, offering her a cider freshly served from her tumbler. The Sheriff took it and looked into the glass for a couple of seconds, concentrating on something Regina couldn't grasp. Finally fed up with the silence, the Queen cleared her throat and watch Emma intently, raising once again her brow.

"Ah, sorry. Just thinking." Emma smiled, somewhat sheepish, and the former Mayor nearly shrugged. "So he asked me if he could spend a few nights here, and I don't see a problem with that, if it's okay with you."

For once, Regina didn't know what to say and she simply nodded, a watery smile on her face. She wouldn't cry though, not ever, especially not in front of this woman. But what she did was breathtaking and for a second, Regina forgot Emma had destroyed her life again a few weeks prior.

"Of course not, he's welcome to stay here as much as he likes." She finally said, uncomfortable with the silence.

Emma smiled once again, and nodded, emptying her glass in a couple of sips. The silence grew again and Regina bit the inside of her cheek, not knowing what to say next. The situation was not comfortable in the slightest, and she knew she just couldn't be snappy — which she normally was in those situations — after what the blonde had just offered her.

"How are things going with Bellatrix?" The Queen's head snapped up, and took a long sip of her own cider, sitting slowly on her couch, inviting Emma with a look to join her, which she did.

"Rather well, I'd say. I'm trying to learn more about her, about her world, to see if our assumptions are valid or not. So far, I think what we know is accurate enough. She makes it hard, though." At that, Emma snorted and the Queen raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I was just thinking she was a bit like you in this matter." The blonde gave a goofy smile and Regina glared at her, making Emma laugh. She couldn't tell her wrong, though, and so she merely rolled her eyes at her counterpart childishness.

"Anyway, I still cannot be certain she is stable enough to be introduced to the town. She's dangerous." She paused for a second, eying Emma. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

Emma did her best to look revolted, but deep down she understood the Queen's doubts: it wasn't like her linage was known to keep secrets.

"Jesus, Regina, of course not. You told me not to, and I won't until you tell me I can. I'm not out to betray you, you know."

"I found that hard to believe." Emma scoffed and pouted, which made Regina frown. The blonde was strangely endearing like that. Wait, what?

"Can you please make sure our son doesn't tell the two idiots?"

If technically Emma should be annoyed at Regina for, once again, insulting her parents, she paused her come back when she thought again about the sentence. The older woman said 'our' son. It brought a large smile to the blonde's lips, causing Regina to frown.

"What are you smiling for? Finally agreeing with me they are complete morons?"

Emma ignored her second question, still smiling brightly. "You said our son."

Regina froze, and stared at Emma, replaying the scene in her head. She did say our son. She rolled her eyes internally, sighing at her own weakness.

"So what if I did?" Her best response was always aggression, and the Sheriff knew that well. It didn't stop her from smiling.

"Nothing, I'm just happy you recognize me as his mother too."

"Hardly." It was muttered, and it missed its bite, and Emma knew the other woman just couldn't admit it, even if deep down she knew it was true. And that simple fact, the lack of emphasis when defending her point, told the blonde that she still at a shot with the older woman.

"Will you stop smiling like an idiot?" She snapped, this time, annoyed at Emma for rubbing her mistake in her face. She wouldn't admit to herself that this smile looked good on the Savior.

Emma stopped smiling indeed, and just sat there in silence, replaying the moment over and over in her head. The silence was not awkward anymore, and even Regina allowed herself to close her eyes for a bit, before snapping them open. She had completely forgotten about Bellatrix. She blamed it on the blonde, obviously, to make her loose her train of thoughts, and suddenly realised the night had settled upon Storybrook and the witch had yet to return. Once again, she found herself inexplicably worried, and she rose to her feet, startling Emma. The blonde stood up as well, watching Regina intently.

"I am sorry, Miss Swan, I must attend to some business. Can I show you out?" She was kicking her out, and somehow she felt slightly bad about it. After all, the Sheriff just allowed her to see her son more — and part of her rebelled at the thought, she should be able to see her son without any authorization — and she needed to be nice. At least, that's what she told herself. The blonde nodded nonetheless, and she slowly walked her to the door, opening it and staring at Emma for a few seconds.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan."

"'Night Regina."

She watched as the Sheriff walked back to her door, and bit her lip, debating for a second before calling her back.

"Miss Swan?"

The blonde woman turned around, walking towards Regina, realising she was a bit far to hear her correctly.

"Would you like to come and have diner with me, and Henry, on Wednesday?" The Sheriff was left with her mouth hanging open, which caused an amused smile to appear on the former Mayor's lips. She just stared at her, a eyebrow lifted.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to."

"Come by at seven, Sheriff."

The blonde nodded, and walked away, only to turn around once more, hearing the Queen's voice.

"And Emma? Do not be late." She closed the door, leaving a dumbstruck Sheriff behind, and smiling to herself. She didn't say the blonde's first name a lot, but when she did, it always caused a delightful reaction from Emma, which amused her to no end. This time was no exception, and it took the Savior a few minutes to find her legs again to walk back to her car, and leave.

Finally alone again, the Queen was able to get back to her problem: finding Bellatrix before something bad happened. She grabbed her phone from the living room table, and after few hesitations, she dialled.

"Miss Lucas? It's Regina."

* * *

><p>"So, she's gone since morning?"<p>

The pair was sitting in Regina's backyard, dressed in heavy coats — for Regina, anyways — and a blanket for Ruby. The Queen just nodded, staring once again at the forest.

"You want me to look for her?" Regina watched her then, from the corner of her eye, and seemed to think about the question. Finally, she shook her head no, and sighed.

"It's my fault she left." She paused, surprised of her own admission. It wasn't like her to admit her faults, especially not when in company. Then again, Ruby was different. "I'm afraid she might hurt you." She bit the inside of her cheek, and the wolf glanced at her, smiling brightly. It reminded the Queen of a certain blonde, and she rolled her eyes.

"What?" She sounded irritated but it wasn't exactly believable.

"You're afraid for me." Came the simple reply, and Regina smiled.

"You sound a lot like Miss Swan." She stared at the forest, and the wolf just gaped at the singular comment.

"What?"

"She came by earlier." Regina didn't know why she was answering Ruby, firmly convinced her personal life was her own business; but Ruby was here to help and she couldn't just snap at her. "She was smiling a lot, too." She finished, somewhat distractedly.

"I see. So you two are talking?" Regina eyed her warily, and rolled her eyes internally, hearing herself respond, not knowing why.

"I guess you could say that. She came back to talk about Henry. She said he wants to spend some nights here." She smiled then, and it was brilliant, and Ruby couldn't help but stare in wonder, realising just how beautiful the Queen was when she was happy. "I invited her to diner."

Ruby looked surprised, and coughed, choking on her own saliva. Regina glanced at her, smiling still, amused.

"Everything alright dear?" Her tone was borderline mocking, but it was gentle, and didn't mean to offend.

"Yeah, umh. I'm glad you're giving her a shot, is all." Ruby seemed to trip on her words and her sentence brought a confused look on Regina's face. She didn't see it that way, she was merely being polite, but in a way she was giving Emma a shot, and she found she didn't mind.

"Be as it may, it doesn't solve our Bellatrix issue. I should go find her. I'm getting …" She stopped there, swallowing her words, and setting her eyes back on the forest.

"Worried?" Ruby finished for her, and for a second the Queen considered glaring at the lanky woman, but she ended up nodding and sighing.

"I feel responsible for her."

The wolf said nothing, and just smiled at the former Mayor, grasping her hand gently to give it a squeeze. Regina stared at her, surprised, but didn't make a move to take back her hand. She was feeling strangely comfortable in the wolf's presence.

"I never thanked you." It was Ruby's turn to look startled, but she didn't dare interrupt her Queen. "For caring, I mean. That night, when you broke into my garden-" she stopped, glaring at Ruby for good measure, earning a sheepish smile. "- You stopped me from doing something stupid. So I thank you, Ruby."

The wolf squeezed her hand into hers once again, discreet tears coming up to her eyes. Her first name sounded like music on the older woman's tongue, and those thanks were like presents before Christmas.

"Regina, I … I wasn't lying, you know. I really care about you." Regina watched her carefully, trying to perceive if she was lying or not, and finally smiled a bit, satisfied with her observations.

"I know."

They sat in silence, and Ruby wanted to ask her what she had stopped her from doing. She was curious, but she didn't dare, and she ended up opening her mouth before closing it again, a few times, which caused Regina to roll her eyes, and to look at her, raising her brow.

"Just ask dear."

Ruby bit her lip, and stared at their hands, still clasped.

"What were you about to do?"

Regina seemed to ponder whether or not she should answer, and she too dropped her eyes to her hands, unable to face the other woman. With a lazy flick of her free hand, a pin appeared within her palm, perfectly visible once the purple smoke had cleared.

"I was giving up." It wasn't like her to talk about her weakness, or admit them, but she somewhat trusted the lanky woman, and she figured that it would be hypocritical to ask Bellatrix to open up if she wasn't doing it herself. She detached her gaze from their joined hands to look at the pin, frowning slightly. The wolf still didn't speak.

"I was going to put myself to sleep, and well, maybe I hoped it would bring Henry back to me." It sounded silly now that she was saying it out loud but at the moment it seemed to make perfect sense. She shrugged then, and with another flick, the pin disappeared. The silence was smothering and she raised her iris to stare at Ruby, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable.

The wolf was doing her best to hide her surprise. When she had asked, she never imagined the Queen would answer her. But she did, and now she was at a loss of words. So she went with her heart, and hoped for the best. She didn't like seeing Regina so vulnerable, it was unsettling.

"You can't give up Regina, not ever. You're the strongest person I know. If you give up, then what hope is there left for us?" She bit her lip, and Regina laughed, but it was hollow and sad, and it made the wolf's insides ache.

"I'm not so sure. I'm not the most hopeful person, you know."

"That may be true, but still, you never stop fighting. And you can't quit, Regina." She was grasping her hand with both her hands now, and she was looking at her dead in the eye, and the Queen found herself unable to look away.

"But I'm so tired, Red." The use of her former name surprised her, but she hid it well. The tone was unsettling as well, quiet and small, and the Queen looked so fragile in that moment that Ruby wanted to hug her.

"I know. Believe me, I know. But you can be happy, if only you believed it." The Queen frowned, and she swallowed somewhat loudly, trying to detach her gaze from Ruby's. She failed.

"Regina. There is happiness for you here, I'm sure of it. You have to stop fighting the idea of being happy and just … I can't let you give up on your life, you'd miss to too many people." She smiled at her, and Regina just stared, unconvinced.

"I highly doubt that, Red." It was self-depreciative, and Ruby had never heard the former Mayor say such things before. It now crossed her mind that maybe the Queen wasn't very fond of herself either.

"I'd miss you. Henry would too. And Emma." There was nothing Regina could answer to that, because she knew it was true. She wanted to laugh, break the moment, and demean her words to make it less real, to reject it more easily. But she couldn't, she didn't find to courage, and she just dropped her gaze to her hands, staring for a long moment before slowly taking back her fingers, biting her lip and looking away.

"I don't deserve it." She said it to close the conversation, and her tone was so self-depreciative it made Ruby's hear ache. She went to grasp her hand again, but stopped, grabbing the Queen's shoulders instead, forcing her to face her.

"Yes you do, Regina. You do deserve it and I won't stop telling you until you believe it. I won't give up on you, no matter how hard you push me away. Emma won't give up on you either, so you can stop trying to shut her out right now, it won't work." At least, the wolf hoped Emma wouldn't give up, but she knew in her heart this time would be different. She had noticed how the blonde looked at the Queen, and she couldn't be mistaken.

"Red, I-"

Regina was interrupted by a scream, and it was bloodcurdling. Both women jumped to their feet, and stared at the forest in awe, a single name escaping the Queen's lips.

"Bellatrix."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger ! Aren't you glad. It was doomed to happen.<strong>

**What did you think? Don't hold back, your opinions are my jam. My lady-jam. (Cookies to the ones who catch the reference) **

**kytkis: I agree with you, J.K. Rowling could have done so much more, but I guess it wasn't meant to happen. There are so many subjects and characters she can explore, and she didn't. I kinda hold on to the hope she will write the first war, and we'll see the Black Sisters more into detail. Cause I can't accept the fact that Bellatrix is crazy just because she is, I mean there has to be a reason. But anyway! Thank you, I prefer to see Hermione independent and confident. I mean she rocks and she's so brilliant, I just believe she deserves more than Ron.**

**'Till next time!**


End file.
